Unforgettable Love
by Kayleigh Cullen1918
Summary: Edward thought the girl he loved had left him with only an email and a ring delievered back to him by Fed-Ex. So when he finally finds her he want's answers. Only this woman is going by a different name and has no idea who he is! Will he be able to get her to fall for him all over again and what really happened to make her leave in the first place? And was it by choice? M for safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys! Yeah, I'm back all of two hours after I finished Love From The Stars, but I had this idea a long time ago and wanted to get it out there and thought 'No time like the present'. This story was one of the first stories I ever spent a lot of time thinking about and I'm looking forward to finishing it on here with y'all. Yes, I used that word. Anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think!**

**E****POV**

I sat there in my car as people came and left the bar, my fists clenched tightly on the wheel as I remembered my conversation with Eric Yorkie, my old friend from the Army, just three days ago.

I had been just getting out of the shower finally home after another mission, battered and bruised and in much need of some rest and relaxation when my cell phone had rang.

_"Cullen." I had answered my phone automatically._

_"Dude, it's me, you can quit with the army tone," Eric had chuckled down the phone._

_I had rolled my eyes, slightly embarrassed. It was just what I was used to._

_"Why are you calling, Eric?" I had demanded as I tightened the towel around my waist to keep it from falling._

_Eric hesitated on the other end._

_"Eric?" I had snapped._

_"I saw her yesterday, Edward. She's working at a bar in Portland."_

_I had frozen at his words, knowing immediately who _she _was._

_A flash of pale skin and brown eyes flashed behind my eyes as my heart tightened painfully._

_"What's the address?"_

So, here I sat, just yards away from her, trying the gather the courage to go in and face the woman who had broken my heart five years ago. The woman who had promised to love me and then left with only an email and a ring sent back from a Fed-Ex box.

I had loved her since I was a child, first as a friend and older brother type and then it had become something more. I had planned to share my life with her and I had believed we would make it. Until the say her mother had called me from the other side of the world and told me she had left to 'find herself'. I had stopped believing as she would send her parents an email from time to time to give them the curtsy they she was still alive.

I didn't know what had happened to the woman I had once loved, but I intended to confront the woman she had become. Now.

Exiting my car, I made my way into the busy bar, soft rock music played above the chatter of the patrons inside. I scanned the room, taking in every detail out of habit. I had been trained to be a solider since I was a young boy and the skills I had learned over the years had saved my ass more than once.

It was as I made my way through the small dance floor that I spotted her and my heart skipped a beat.

Long dark hair, pale skin and big brown eyes and full lips and a curvaceous body that I had once known every inch of. She was wearing tight jeans and a shirt with the bars logo on it and I couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips as I followed her across the dance floor and up to the bar.

"Hey sweetie!" The blond bartender called to her from behind the bar and immediately her head snapped towards her. "Can you give me a hand, Beth's out back throwing up." The blond shouted across the bar smiling gratefully when the woman who had once held my heart nodded and weaved her way through the crowd and began taking drink orders calmly.

Seeing my chance I made my way to the bar. I had waited five years for this and I was getting my answers.

I waiting patiently, watching as she flashed that gorgeous smile to customer after customer appearing calm and confident when I knew she was stressed by the crowd. When the crowd quieted down and she was free I made my way over to the bar and waited for her to notice me.

I could tell by the way her eyes widened when she saw me that she had finally recognized I was there. Well, it was hard to forget your fiancé.

She smiled brightly up at me.

"What can I get you, sugar?" She asked, acting as if she didn't know me.

Though I was furious with her for leaving me all those years ago, for leaving her family and devastating everyone, I couldn't help the feeling that washed over me when I heard the soft southern drawl of her voice.

That only made me angrier. I didn't want to play her games. I wanted my answers and I was going to get them.

She frowned, sensing the change in me. Good.

"Come on, cut the bullshit. You know why I'm here. You have a lot of fucking explaining to do." I growled, unable to calm myself as five years of hurt and anger was finally being allowed to be released.

She blinked. "I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't." I warned her and after everything still felt like a bastard when I saw fear flicker in her eyes. It was something I'd never seen in her eyes when she had looked at me before.

She glanced over to one of the burly bouncers. "Bill?" She called out and I watched as the gigantic man pushed his way through to me.

"This isn't over, Bella. You have to face what you did sooner or later." And with that, I disappeared into the crowd, exiting the bar before the bouncer could throw me out.

It was okay, I knew a lot about her new life. Including where she lived. I would get my answers whether she liked it or not.

**BPOV**

I couldn't control my laughter as I watched my best friends compete on the Wii.

Alice and Jasper Whitlock had been together for four years. Alice would come home sighing about the Hot Doc, Jasper Whitlock. Complaining that she could never date him because of the fact that he worked at the same hospital where Alice was a nurse. Eventually, I had gotten tired of seeing my best friend depressed and had ambushed Hot Doc while Alice had gone to get her stuff when I had picked her up to go to the movies after her shift. I had struck up a conversation with him and mentioned 'casually' that we were about to watch a movie and if he were free he was more than welcome to join us. One movie, dinner and drinks later he and Alice had a date planned for the next week. They were pregnant a month after that and married two months later, welcoming their daughter Macie to the world soon after that.

I had planned on moving out soon after they were engaged until Jasper had found a bunch of newspaper clippings and shown Alice and both had confronted me over it. I had rolled my eyes and pointed out that they were engaged and needed space. They had both looked at me with serious eyes, full of love and compassion and said that they knew what I had been through and that I wasn't completely over that yet. That I needed more time and had destroyed the clipping's, telling me that until I was ready and they had their seal of approval, then I could move out.

That had been four years ago and I still hadn't got their okay. We were best of friends, though and worked as a team with Macie since both Alice and Jasper had demanding jobs. So I got to hang out with one of my favorite people on the planet; Macie.

Right now, Macie was asleep on the sofa whilst her parent's trash talked each other while punching thin air with all their might.

"Oh, yeah, baby! Take it like the little bitch boy you are!" Alice cheered as she got a shot of Jaspers character.

"That all you got?" He challenged whilst trying for a right hook.

I looked at them in mock disgust. "You two work in a hospital. You save lives and are respected members of the community. Oh, if the medical board could see you now!" I laughed and damn near fell to the floor when Alice started shaking her ass enthusiastically.

When the doorbell rang, I pulled myself to my feet, knowing that they didn't even hear it

When I pulled open the door, my laughter stopped dead.

Standing there was the hot and incredibly creepy bar from the bar earlier tonight.

"Hello Bella," He greeted me politely.

My heart dropped in my stomach. "What are you doing here?" I demanded. Was he a friend of Alice and Jaspers and I'd just never met him? If so I saw it as my responsibility to let them know their friend was a freak.

"Come on, Bella. You know why I'm here." He bit out like he was hanging onto his patience by a thread. Welcome to the club, buddy.

I didn't know where he got off losing anything with me. The guy was weird and creepy. No amount of good looks could make that worth it.

"I am not Bella, dumbass." I snapped out, wanting to strangle him, or call the police.

His green eyes snapped fire. "But the crap. Do you have any idea what you put your family through?" He demanded angrily.

I shook my head. I'd had enough of people that claimed to know me when really they were batshit crazy. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Listen whack job, I have no idea who you are or how you know where I live, but you have two seconds to leave before I call the cops on your ass." I threatened and he rolled his goddamn eyes. Very sexy green eyes, but that was beside the point.

"Look Bella," He began.

"I am not Bella!" I nearly screamed at him in frustration. "Are you retarted or just plain stupid?" I snarled at him.

He shook his head, obviously still in the belief that I was this Bella chick and simply lying to him.

"Whatever happened between us, Bella, you shouldn't put your parents through this. It's not right."

I took a deep breath, striving for calm. I had dealt with this a lot over the years. It was my own fault really and I should be used to it by now.

"There isn't anything between us."

I saw the anger flicker through his eyes but was surprised me was the flash of her there, only for a second, but it looked deep and painful before it was froze over as he smiled coldly at me.

"Come on, Bella. Don't tell me that you've forgotten me," He said is a mocking voice.

His words and the tone that he said them in got through to me and my heart shattered once again. He was either crazy or a twisted bastard. Unfortunately, I had met a lot of both after searching in my past.

I could take a lot of things, but this always hurt because I never understood it. Why would anyone track down a complete stranger to be cruel? This is why I had stopped searching. It had showed me how many true evil bastards were out in the world.

I could feel the tears burning in my eyes and I hated him for that.

"You are a sick son of a bitch," I snapped and slammed the door closed before he could see them fall. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

When I walked into the living room after taking a deep, calming breath, Alice and Jasper turned to me immediately and hurried over when they saw my tears.

"What's wrong?" Alice demanded.

"Just another freak claiming to know shit about me." I answered and then told them about his cruel words and horrible joke at my expense.

"Bastard," Alice hissed as she pulled me into a tight hug that made me feel better, like it always did.

Alice looked up suddenly.

"Where's Jasper?"

**EPOV**

Why was she doing this? I thought as I made my way down the steps.

If she didn't love me anymore that was one thing, but to cut her family out completely was another altogether. They were good people who loved and missed her after everything. Dammit! They didn't deserve any of this and neither did I. I had cherished her. I have valued her more than anything in the world and she left me. She left me.

I was startled when someone grabbed me from behind and I barely ducked the punch that had enough force behind it to break my jaw.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" A tall blond haired man growled, pure hatred in his eyes.

This must be why she didn't want to talk to me. Why she was pretending she didn't know me. This must be her new man. I had to restrain myself from killing him on the spot for daring to touch what had always been mine.

"You stay the fuck away from her," He added when I didn't respond.

"Bella has to face what she did five years ago whether you like it and whether she likes it." I answered calmly. If I lost my control now, I'd kill him and not even feel an ounce of regret.

"What are you talking about? You have the wrong woman. Her name is not Bella, its Grace. And you better leave before I kill you." He threatened.

I raised my eyebrows in amusement. "So, is that what's she's calling herself. Well, sorry to break it to you, bud, but her name is Bella. I've known her since she was born so I should know." I looked up towards the door. "Don't know what happened to that girl, though. But she's lying to you and you have to accept that. Just like she's going to have to accept that she hurt a lot of people. That she's still hurting them by her constant disappearing act and her nonstop lies."

The man looked at me in disgust. "You are really one sick fuck, you know that. I don't know why you people find it funny, but that woman has been through enough. She has had everything ripped from her and whenever she thinks she's found a little peace with who she is, you sick fucks come out and mess with her mind."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

He gave me a cold look. "She isn't a liar, fuckwit. She is amnesiac."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**** Hi guys! Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed or are now following this story. In this chapter we get to find out a little of what happened to Bella when she lost her memory. I hope you like it and please read and review!**

**BPOV**

_"Grace? Gracie? Wake up sweetie," a deep voice whispered._

_I opened my eyes to see a man with long black hair and dark eyes with russet skin looming over me, stroking my hair with his large hands._

_My head pounded and there was a sharp stinging pain about my left eyebrow._

_"What happened?" I whispered to the man._

_"You made me mad." He told me kindly then clenched his jaw. "I told you not to make me mad!"_

_I shook my head slightly. "No, I didn't. I don't even know you." I told him honestly, I had never seen this man._

_Though his eyes still held anger, his brow scrunched into a worried frown. "You don't remember me?"_

_I started to panic as I searched my memory and found nothing. Not just of him, but anything._

_"No," I whispered. "I don't remember anything, at all."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I looked into the early morning light as my heart pounded in my chest.

Sitting up in my bed, I pushed my long hair out of my face, grimacing at the clammy feel of my skin. It was always like this after the dream. The dream of my first memory.

I had woken up to see a stranger in front of me. I was up as a stranger to myself. I didn't know my name, my age, where I lived, who my family was. All I knew was that I was in agony with my head and I was afraid of the man in front of me.

He turned out to be Jacob Black, my boyfriend. And an abusive one at that. Jake had helped me fill in some blanks, like my name; Grace Johnson.

He told me all about how we had met in foster care and when they had tried to separate us we had ran away. Adding softly that we loved each other too much to be separated. He had showed me pictures of a woman who looked exactly like me laughing and kissing with this man who was sitting next to me. Only I didn't know her. I didn't remember any of the things he was telling me about my own life!

I didn't need to ask him about my head and how I hurt myself; I knew it had been him. When I had pointed out that I needed to go a doctor, that I needed him he had gotten furious. He ranted and raved, saying that I was going to leave him that I couldn't leave. How he had only just gotten me back and he would never lose me again.

I had sat there, frightened and confused and unable to do anything so I had come up with a plan. I had to escape this man, if only because he was obviously abusive to me and while I had stayed before and forgiven him, no way in hell would I make that mistake twice. He was the reason I couldn't remember my own name.

It had taken me a week until I found the opportunity to leave the house. He had been passed out drunk on the sofa and I knew it was now or never and ran for it. I got to the main road and hitch hiked my way to the hospital.

That was where I met Alice, who was a young nurse on shift when I had arrived and had been the one to look at the cut above my eyebrow. She had been funny and sweet and full of energy even after her long shift.

It was there that I had been diagnosed with amnesia. The police had tracked Jacob down and arrested him for what he had done to me and had tried to track down a family member, but it turned out I had been given away at birth and I had no ties to anyone.

I had no one.

It was three months later when I met up with Alice again. I was working as a waitress and living in a crappy apartment and she had walked in with her date for the evening and recognized me. It turned out her date was an ass and she ditched him as soon as possible but asked me to grab a drink with her after my shift. Our friendship had blossomed from there and when she had visited my apartment she had recoiled in horror before packing my things and saying I would stay with her. And I finally had someone. I had a friend. When Jasper came into our lives it was amazing and when Macie arrived it was like I finally had family.

We had searched for relatives over the years, old friends and foster workers. None of it had been good. Some had put the phone down or slammed the door in my face, while others seemed to get a sick sense of satisfaction of my situation. Mocked me for my lack of memories. It had been so painful to see them gloat about something that hurt me so much.

Which was why I had cried two days ago when that man had mocked me. I'd had enough of it. I'd had enough of people who I didn't know making fun of something that was very serious and very hurtful.

Jasper had come in, furious at the man outside and ordered us to call the police and him immediately if we saw the man again.

I hadn't heard anything in the past couple of days and I prayed that he had left town and I would never see him again.

When I had first seen him in the bar something inside me had shifted and I thought that after all these years I could finally try a relationship. I had hoped for a little flirtation, maybe get to know the beautiful man standing off to the side waiting patiently while everyone else were shouting out orders. I had imagined a lot until he'd opened his gigantic mouth. All that other stuff went out the window when that happened.

I made my way down stairs and heard a little girl's laughter and smiled.

In the kitchen Alice teased Macie who was in her bumper seat whilst the little girl giggled and was more focused on getting out of eating her breakfast than anything else.

"Come on, honey. Eat your breakfast and then I might just take you to the park this afternoon." Alice said in a sing song voice, laughing as her daughter tucked into her breakfast with gusto.

I shook my head as I walked in and poured myself a glass of juice. "Bribing a child. The shame."

"Hey, it works," Alice shrugged.

"Gracie!" Macie greeted me and I dropped a kiss on her head before insisting she return to her breakfast. The little girl took after her mother and was on the small side so we were all serious about making sure she ate properly.

Alice looked over at me, her blue eyes serious as she asked. "How are you?"

I smiled at her concern. "Alice it's been over two days and we've heard nothing from Mr. Creepy." I tried to lighten the mood by using the name Alice had given him.

"I hope he fell into a ditch somewhere," She snapped. While Alice may be tiny and look like an enchanting pixie with her short dark hair and bright blue eyes, she was actually a lioness in disguise. She protected the ones she love fiercely and would destroy anyone who tried to harm them without batting an eyelash. I loved her for that.

I laughed as I bit into a piece of toast. "You really shouldn't say that in front of her," I teased as I gestured to Macie who was listening intently.

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically. "She's my daughter; she'll be hearing a lot of that. So, what are you up to today?"

"Work. Walk. Maybe junk food and a sexy vampire marathon later."

Alice laughed. "I am so with you on the sexy vampire marathon! Jasper's on until late and I'm not in work until tomorrow, me, you and Macie over here. We can eat lots of junk food and swoon whenever he says 'You are my life now'," Alice mimicked our favorite vampires velvety voice making Macie laugh.

I sighed dreamily and fanned myself for effect as Macie giggled and copied my movements.

* * *

I walked along the path, looking out at the river as the rain fell softly from the sky and mimed along to Taylor Swift Begin Again. It had been a nice day; working hadn't been busy and the rain was soft enough that I could walk home without getting hyperthermia. It was all going wonderful until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I spun around, yanking the ear buds out of my ears and came face to face with Mr. Creepy.

I took a step back away from him. "Stay away from me," I snapped angrily.

Something was different in his eyes. Instead of the anger and even hurt I'd seen a couple of days ago, now there was sadness and pain and I didn't like the part of me that felt bad for him. I also didn't like the fact that the soft rain that fell darkened his hair and made him look even sexier. It was not fair that a man this much of an asshole was this hot.

"I'm not here to upset you," He rushed out in that sexy drawl of his.

"Really?" I demanded with raised eyebrows. "So you didn't follow me home the other night? You didn't scare the hell out of me? Because if you don't mean to upset me I think you should know that doing things like that tends to upset me. A lot."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I didn't understand at the time. I do now. I am so sorry, Bella." He apologized, his green eyes full of remorse.

The man should be outlawed, I thought absently. He was tall with broad shoulders and was _ripped._ His pale skin brought attention to his unusual bronze hair and stunning green eyes.

I shook my head to break my trance. "My name is Grace. Please just leave me alone," I all but begged him. I didn't understand what happened to me around him. I didn't like him. He had accused me of a load of crap and then showed himself to be a right creep by coming to my home, but on the other side, there was a part of me that was drawn to him. And that scared me.

"I can't," he whispered softly. The words held such honesty, like they were dragged from his very soul.

"Why not? I don't know you. I don't know what the hell I did to piss you off, but I apologies." I rolled my eyes as turned to walk away.

His hand pulled me to a stop, the heat of him warming my skin through my thin jacket.

"I can't. Not until you see what I've found. Not until you know."

"Know what?" I demanded with a frown.

He didn't speak, but pulled a red folder out of his jacket and handed it over to me. "Open it."

I sighed in aggravation and opened the envelope to see picture of Jacob and I. I looked up at him with horrified eyes.

"Where did you get these? Are you some sort of stalker?"

Before I could work myself into a real mad he rushed to speak. "No, I'm not. I'm a solider. I work for the Special Forces and I have some friends in very strange places," He chuckled. "They owed me a favor and they looked into a woman name Grace Johnson."

"Me," I whispered as I flipped through the pictures of Jacob and I.

"No," He answered quietly. "If you look at this picture the woman in the photo has a tattoo on her upper arm. You don't."

I froze as I looked closer at the picture. I had never this it before and he was right. On her arm was a tattoo of a black wolf, howling to the moon. My arm was bare, not even a scar like it had been removed.

"I can explain everything. I know you're confused."

"Confused? This is can't be real," I argued.

"You are not Grace Johnson." He told me gently.

I shook my head in confusion. I couldn't breathe. I had lost every memory I had ever had and then I was Grace Johnson, amnesiac. Now I wasn't even that.

"If I'm not Grace Johnson, then who am I?" I whispered into the wind.

The man seemed to have no trouble hearing me and pulled out a folded and worn out picture from his pocket.

"This is who you are, Bella."

He handed me the photo and I nearly dropped it in shock.

It was a picture of me around 16/17 and in the arms of a younger version of the man in front of me.

"What? I don't understand this," I admitted as I looked down at the photograph. The picture showed a young couple who seemed to have eyes only for each other. They were obviously very much in love.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella. You're Fiancé."

**A/N**** Well, there you go! Bella's not who she thinks she is. I will update soon and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**** Hi me again! Thanks to all of you who are now following my story, you rock! I wanted to get this chapter out because, well, I wanted to. Any who, this chapter just tells you what happened with Jacob all those years ago and helps us get to the next chapter. Please read and review!**

**EPOV**

"Can we get a coffee and a hot chocolate please?" I asked the waitress at the counter of the small cafe where I had convinced Bella to come and talk to me.

She sat in the booth next to the window, staring intently at the picture I had given her. The picture was of Bella and me in high school. We had been hanging out one Saturday evening and one of our friends had taken the photograph. It had been taken at the local diner where every high school teenager in town hung out after school and weekends. It was small and friendly and had never quite moved out of the fifties when it was first opened. When I had joined the army and been away from Bella the picture had gotten me through.

The picture had been in my wallet since the moment it had been given me all those years ago. Even after everything I had never taken it out.

I carried the drinks and a blueberry muffin over to Bella, making her jump when I placed it down in front of her.

"Blueberry was always your favorite." I commented as I took my seat opposite her.

"Thank you," she muttered as she placed the photo on the table with care. "I don't want to believe this." She admitted.

I flinched and then looked down at her soft grey sweater that was so long in the sleeve that it almost covered the knuckles and smiled.

"You have a funky shaped scar on your left wrist from when you put your hand through a glass pane when you were fifteen and messing around with the guys. The skin on the side of your thumb is slightly raised from where the glass sliced it." I smiled slightly as I noticed her instinctively rubbing her index finger over her thumb. "I had been over at yours and we were all messing around when you chased us out of the house. You have just gotten the door locked when your hand went through the glass. I remember teasing you about how mad you parents were going to be until I noticed you were clutching you wrist. You pulled your hand away and it was covered in blood and it scared the shit out of me."

She looked into my eyes before looking intently down at her wrist and the scar I knew was underneath material.

We sat there in silence for the longest moment before she spoke quietly. "Tell me how you found this out. He called me Grace. He said that was who I was," She whispered as she blinked back tears.

Everything in me yearned to pull her into my arms and soothe her, but I knew my touch wouldn't be welcomed.

"Jasper, your friend's husband, said that your name was Grace. I was told that you were going by that name so it wasn't too difficult to look into. She was raised in foster care and ran away with her boyfriend Jacob Black. They weren't seen again until she appeared in a hospital five years ago and was diagnosed with amnesia."

"I turned up in the hospital. It was me." She whispered, tearing her muffin to pieces with her tiny pale fingers.

"Yes." I agreed. "When I realized that you had lost your memory I got some friends to track down Black." I hesitated knowing it would upset her.

"Tell me," She ordered.

"Black told my men that he and Grace had gotten into a fight over money and he lost his temper and hit her. She apparently bashed her head against the coffee table and died." I clenched my fists in anger as I remembered what Eric had told me what he had done. What they had later found.

Bella glanced down at my fist and frowned at me.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?" She demanded, her voice filled with anxiety.

"Baby, it's okay. Just breathe and calm down," I attempted to soothe her, ignoring the look of shock in her eyes at the endearment. I couldn't help it, it just seemed natural for me to call it her.

"Tell me," She insisted.

"Bella, after Jacob killed Grace he buried her body in the woods. He apparently panicked and fled down."

Bella shook her head, sending a waft of her strawberry scented shampoo into my face and I had to resist smiling. Something's hadn't changed.

"That poor girl. Will the police be able to find her?"

I nodded slightly. "My friend managed to get the basic location of her body and he's setting up a search."

She looked into my eyes. "I know that's not all. Tell me," She repeated.

"Bella, Jacob lived a few towns over from Beaufort, that's where you lived, where you grew up. He said that he was driving when he saw what looked like a man dumping a body in a ditch off the road. He waited for him to drive away before he followed. He saw a woman who he thought to be Grace and saw it as a second chance when she was breathing. He carried the body to the car and drove to Portland."

Bella had gone ghostly pale, fear clouded her eyes as she fought for breath. "Are you saying that someone tried to kill me and if it wasn't for Jacob I would have died in that ditch?" She managed to choke out.

"Yes." I answered quietly.

"Who would want to kill me?" She demanded.

"I don't know, Bella, but I will find out. I promise you that."

She shook her head, rejecting my words. "I can't do this. I need to get out of here," She breathed as she bolted from her seat and ran out into the rain.

I didn't hesitate to follow her as she ran down the street in the pouring rain.

"Bella!" I called out as I caught up to her, pulling her under a deserted bus shelter.

"I'm not Bella! I know you're telling me that but I'm not her. I don't feel like her. I never completely felt like Grace, but I knew that person. I thought deep down I was that person and now you calmly sit there in a coffee shop and tell me I'm not. That I'm not the person I thought I was. And to top it all off that someone tried to leave me for dead and a man who killed his girlfriend found me and thought I was sent back to him. I can't take this." She ranted before dropping down onto the hard plastic seat.

I knelt in front of her, feeling like an asshole for dumping all of this on her assuming that she was just accept it easily.

"Bella," I whispered, unsure how to help her. If this had been five years ago I would have pulled her into my arms and held her until everything was right again.

She covered her face with her hands and cried like her heart was breaking and I thought 'fuck it' and took a seat next to her, pulling her onto my lap and holding her close.

"I'm sorry," She hiccupped as she wept into my chest as I held her, rocking her back and forth.

"No, I am. I should have thought. I should have known that this would have been too much for you."

She shook her head. "I wanted to know. I wished I hadn't bothered," She smiled slightly.

My heart soared at the fell of her in my arms after so many lonely years without her. I felt the anger and the hurt melt away as she clutched onto me. The only thing that mattered was Bella. The only thing I cared about was that she was here in my arms.

"I've spoken to your family," I told her quietly, unsure of how she would react, but knowing that he had to be said.

I felt her tense. "My family," She whispered.

"Yes. They have missed you so much and when I realized what had happened I called them. I was wondering whether you wanted to travel to Beaufort with me. You can meet them. They are dying to see you."

She pulled back to look into my eyes. I saw the hesitation and the fear in them.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," She whispered as if she feared she was letting down the family she didn't even remember.

I shook off her apology, knowing it was most likely the wrong time to have brought it up to her.

"Why don't I give her you my cell number and you can give me a call if you change your mind. Or if you want to talk." I suggested, relieved when she nodded her head.

"Thank you, Edward."

**BPOV**

I walked into the house drenched and exhausted.

"Grace, where the hell have you been? I'm waiting to see my sexy vamp!" Alice screamed impatiently from the living room.

I stumbled in to find her and Macie in the pajamas reading a magazine together. When Alice looked up at her, her jaw dropped. "Macie, why don't you go and get Auntie Gracie a towel from the cupboard," Alice suggested to her daughter who sensed the need for her mother to talk to me privately.

"What happened?" She demanded as soon as she heard her daughter pound up the stairs and pulled me in front of the fire place.

"I spoke to that guy, Edward, from the other night," I mumbled as I tried to get warm.

Alice looked at me with horrified eyes. "Gracie, what were you thinking? Jazz told us to call the call the cops. This guy could be dangerous."

"He's not." I insisted and then filled her in on my talk with Edward.

She sat there is stunned silence as I told her a story that even a daytime soap opera would say was a little too over the top.

"Holy shit, Gracie," Alice whispered.

"I know," I nodded my head as Macie came running back in and handing me a towel. "Thank you, sweetie."

"So what are you going to do?" She asked her eyes full of compassion.

I shrugged my shoulders as I watched Macie sit in front of the television. Did I have nieces and nephews? Cousins? Little brothers and sisters? What were my parents like?

My heart ached to find out.

Alice saw the yearning in my eyes, but also my hesitation.

"I think you should, Grace. If you actually have a family out there then you should meet them."

"What if they hate me? I left and must have put them through hell." I worried.

Alice leaned forward and held my hands in hers.

"Grace, do you want to meet your family?"

I looked into the eyes of a woman who I saw as a sister and knew that I needed to see them. To meet them. I had wanted family for so long and now it was here was this gift being placed in my hands and I wanted them so badly.

"I do."

She smiled kindly. "Then go and call him."

**EPOV**

It hadn't been long since I had driven Bella home, my heart in my throat at the thought of being away from her after holding her in my arms. I could still smell her on my jacket.

I had just arrived in my hotel room when my cell rang.

"Cullen." I answered out of habit.

"Edward?" Bella said shyly.

I felt the biggest grin come over my face. "Bella."

"I want to take you up on your offer. I want to meet my family."

"I'll arrange it," I promised, sounding calm and collected while I felt like I could fly.

"Okay. Umm. Talk to you soon." She ended the call awkwardly as if she wasn't quite sure what to say to me and I smiled down at the phone in my hand.

Bella was coming home.

**A/N So, there you go! Bella is going home! What did you think? Let me know in a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**** Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

Sitting in the car next to Edward was both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.

Since I didn't have a valid passport we were driving the two day journey to Beaufort, North Carolina. The place where I grew up, yet didn't remember.

Alice and Jasper had wanted to come with me, but since they had full time jobs and a full time four year old, I was taking the journey alone until they could make arrangements to come to me. And I wasn't entirely alone; I had Edward.

He was turning out be very considerate, always making sure I was okay and that I didn't need anything. More than once, when he had sensed my nerves getting the best of me he had assured me that if at any point I wanted to turn around that we would.

It was day 2 into our journey and Edward had driven throughout the night while I had slept in the passenger seat since I didn't know how to drive; I walked everywhere.

Yesterday had been uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say to him and he was obviously too worried about upsetting me that he didn't speak most of the time. So for the entire day we had made awkward small talk about the weather and the Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart scandal; he thought that it was over for good while I believed that if they loved each other they would find a way to get past it. This was after I had to explain who they were and what had happened. I didn't like uncomfortable silences. When I had started to yawn Edward had told me to get some sleep, that he was okay driving. When I had frowned at him uncertainly he had smiled and said 'Honey, there has been plenty of times when I haven't slept a wink in three days and had to keep a clear head on my shoulders.'

I had woken up as we pulled into a rest stop and gladly used the bathroom and gotten some food and snacks for the road.

What made me most uncomfortable was that I felt comfortable around him and it was my unconfortableness at being comfortable around him that made me uncomfortable. If that made any sense.

"You can tell me, you know," Edward said quietly as we started our long drive for the day. We wouldn't get to Beaufort until tomorrow morning.

I laughed without any humor. "What, that I'm a head case that would make a $100 and hour shrink a billionaire?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes. You can talk to me." He told me sincerely.

I decided, 'what the hell?' and let out what was inside. "Well, I'm about to go and meet a family that I left and don't remember why or even them for that matter. My entire life was erased and then person I thought I was for the last five years, well it turns out I am not that person. I am someone completely different who had family and friends and a hot fiancé. So not only do I have a family and friends, I also have an ex fiancé! I haven't even been on many dates for the past five years and I thought there was something wrong with me, that just maybe I had commitment issues or was gay and didn't realize yet. Guess what? I'm not gay and my commit issues are not even real. And another thing is that I am sitting here completely at ease in the presence of a man that I would have maced a few days ago and not looked back. I feel all these things around him and I shouldn't because I don't know you! And the worst thing of all is that I keep thinking that I could finally have a family that I have yearned for all these years, but one day someone could turn to me and say 'Oh, you're not Isabella Swan'. You can't say that won't happen because it already has happened. Only that time I didn't have anyone to lose from that life. This I will." I gasped for breath and the end of my tirade.

"Okay."

I gaped at him. "Okay? That's it? Okay?" I demanded.

He glanced to give me the cutest crooked smile.

"Yes. Of course you are going to be overwhelmed right now, Bella. I would send you to that $100 an hour shrink it weren't. You will get to know your family. And as for you not being Bella Swan..." He trailed off as he reached for my hand and flipped it so I could see my scar. "I was there when you got this. I have kissed this scar, traced the jagged lines with my fingers. I know this scar. So whenever you think that maybe someone is going to say that you are not Bella Swan, look at this scar because it's proof that you are."

I smiled slightly up at him, looking into his beautiful eyes and couldn't help but wonder what my departure had done to him.

"Edward, when you found out that I was gone, that I'd left, what did you do?"

He glanced out the window and focused on the road for so long I wondered whether he would answer.

"I was on my way home. I hadn't told you; I wanted it to be a surprise. Then I got a phone call from your mom, telling me that you'd left, taking everything but your engagement ring." He spoke quietly.

I flinched at his words. At the pain that was in his voice.

"I went into your bedroom and I was searching for something, anything that would either help me track you down or give me hope. Everything was there but the letters I wrote you. When we first got together we kept it quiet and so we used to write each other letters and then when I joined the army you told me you kept everyone."

"Did you find them?" I asked quietly.

"No. Which gave me hope. That maybe they meant something to you. Or you'd just thrown them out," He chuckled, trying to make it into a joke.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I told him sincerely. I had no idea why I would have left this man. I hadn't known him for long but he seemed pretty amazing to me.

"Don't be. Bella, you have to think of it this way-"

I could stand the thought of him justifying what I had done to spare my feelings, so I changed the subject.

"Tell me something about me. About who I used to be."

**EPOV**

I could tell she didn't want me to soothe her and I didn't want there to be any awkwardness between us like yesterday, so I wracked my brain trying to sum up the woman who meant everything to me and not freak her out at the same time.

I smiled as I looked out of the windscreen.

"People always thought you were a little strange," I blurted out.

She frowned up at me. "What do you mean people thought I was strange?" She demanded.

I chuckled at her offended expression and shrugged my shoulders.

"Not in a bad way. You just weren't like anyone else. Like we could all be sitting in the diner, bored and quiet when you would just burst out laughing. It would turn out that you were just thinking of a book you were reading and it made you laugh." I laughed at the memory of everyone's faces when she would do that. "That was another thing; you always had a book on you and I'm betting..." I reached down between us and searched blindly in her handbag and pulled out a worn out book with a satisfied smirk.

She just rolled her eyes. "We are on a long journey." She defended herself. When I continued to look at her she rolled her eyes. "You were saying," She said pointedly.

I chuckled at her, not letting her change the subject.

"I guess memory or not I'm still the same," She said softly.

I smiled, my heart soaring at her words and told her something that was very private to me and something that only she had ever known.

"You hated violence. Couldn't stand it. If someone had gotten into a fight at school the first thing your brother and I, or anyone who really knew you, would make sure you weren't there to see it. It really frightened you. I remember this time when I had gotten into a fight at school. I was fourteen and my older brother, Benjamin, had died and I was angry... all the time." I couldn't keep the emotion from at the image of my older brother, who had been my hero, who had made me want to join the army. He had died during his first tour, nearly destroying my family and I.

I felt Bella place her small, warm hand on mine and squeeze tight as if she could hear how painful the memory of my brother still was to me. She didn't seem to notice what she had done which made it all that sweeter; it was instinctive to her.

Turning back to the road I continued the story that had brought me back from the edge and stopped me from becoming a bitter, angry young man like my parents had feared.

"I don't even remember what the fight was about, just a cocky kid who said the wrong thing at the wrong time and I just flipped out. I had been doing that a lot. People were already starting to write me off as a lost cause in the making. The only real friend I had left was your brother. He wouldn't give up on me. Neither would you," I added softly and saw her small smile which meant everything to me.

"So, there I was in yet another fight, people all around as I kicked the crap out of this kid. Some of the were yelling at us to stop, most of them were egging us on and then over everything I heard your brothers voice." I turned to smirk at her. "You'll find out why I could hear him over everyone when you meet him. The guy doesn't know the meaning of the word 'quiet'" I joked and was rewarded with her soft laughter. "He was yelling at me to stop. Shouting that you were there. He screamed at me, 'you're scaring Bella!' When I heard that I just froze. I looked up and saw you. You had your books clutched to your chest and were wearing this light pink summer dress and you had tears streaming down your face. You looked so afraid." I closed my eyes against a memory that had haunted me as a young man.

"What happened after you stopped?" She asked quietly, her hand warm and reassuring on mine.

"Your brother had his arms wrapped around you, shouting at me and calling me a stupid dick," I grinned. "When I went to walk toward you he snapped at me to back off or I'd be the one getting the beating that I was so willing to dish out. I just said that I was sorry and took off. I was gone for about an hour. I went to the lake where pretty much every kid in town learned to swim in and all I could see was your face. The tears in your eyes. We had always looked out for you. You were my best friends little sister and, at the time, that's how I saw you. And I had put fear in your eyes. I was pretty bashed up, my knuckles were cut, my lip was split and I had a pretty nice black eye in the making. Then all I heard was 'Eddie'. I only ever let one person call me that," I smirked at her. "You came and sat next to me on the ground and took my hand in yours, wincing when you saw the blood and asked, "Why would you hit something so hard that you hurt yourself?' You sounded so curious, I couldn't help but smile. I didn't mention that there was some sort of gratification from hitting something until you bled. I thought it might sound a little morbid," I added in a mock whisper.

She laughed, throwing her head back and my breath caught at the sight. "Now why would that sound morbid?" She teased. "What happened next?"

"You leaned over and wiped the blood away from my lip and said 'I know you're hurting and I know you're angry, but I'm worried about you. I know you don't want to talk about Ben, but when you're ready I'll be here'. I remembered every word you said to me that day. I just whispered that I was sorry and I finally let go. I have cried more on that day then I had in my life. And you... You just held me. You didn't say anything or promise that everything would be okay like everyone had. You just let me get it all out. You let me be angry, you let me rant and cry and not once did you let me go. By the time we left it was dark and the entire town was looking for us. Our parents were scared and furious, yelling at us for being so irresponsible and not realizing that they would be worried. You just turned to them and told them to shut up. That we were sorry we worried them but that I needed time. You kissed my cheek and told me to put some ice on my face and went inside to bed. You never mentioned that day again. Whenever I tried to thank you, you would just shrug it off like it was no big deal. We both knew it was, but you gave me something I needed; someone to talk to. Someone who didn't nag me about going to a therapist or remind me of what I had lost. If it wasn't for that day... Well I don't know how long it would have taken me to start healing." I remembered how grateful I was when she pretended that she hadn't held me in her arms for hours while I cried. That she had never told soul about that day.

Then it came to me that she had asked about herself and I felt like a dick for making it about me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make it about me."

"No!" She protested. "I wanted it hear it. It tells me what we were like. What I was like in a situation like that."

"You were wonderful." I told her sincerely. "You still are."

**A/N**** There you go! I hope you liked it. Write a review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**** Hi guys! Thank you to all of you who reviewed or have added this to your lists, you are truly amazing! To those who wondered why Bella got into a car and drove cross country without truly knowing him, well that was actually meant to be explained later on in the story by Jasper, but you are all amazing and too quick for me. All with be explained, though! I promise. As always please read and review and I hope you like the chapter!**

**BPOV**

Beaufort, North Carolina was the third oldest town in North Carolina and lies on the coast bordering the southern tip of the Outer Banks. It was originally a fishing village and port of safety from the late 1600's. It had been visited by patriots, privateers, merchants and skilled craftsman who built Bahamian and West Indian style homes and public buildings. More than 100 of them had been restored and proudly wore plaques proclaiming their names and dates of construction. The town was around the size of 3.5 miles. 2.7 square miles of it was land, 0.8 square miles of it water.

Or at least that's what the website said when I googled the town on my cell phone.

To me it was a beautiful small town that was obviously proud of its heritage. I liked the fact that it had the docks since I had spent the past five years living by the water. Techniqually I had spent my entire life by the water and I wondered whether that's why I had always found walking by the docks back home soothing.

The streets were clean and filled with two story white houses and white picket fences. The children played in the street and neighbors chatted over their fences.

It was like stepping into a Nicholas Sparks book and I absently wondered whether Travis Parker would step out and wave at me.

Edward would glance at me every so often with a look of hope in his eyes like I was going to recognize something. What annoyed me though was that I felt like I should remember this place. Not like my head was telling me I used to live here and so I should recognize something, but like my heart was saying it.

Edward pulled up outside a white two story house. It had a wraparound porch with a swing and the steps led up to a red door. The feeling in my chest came back, telling me to remember this. Nothing came.

"You ready?" Edward asked quietly from beside me.

I smiled up at him warmly. He was sweet. Concern filled his green eyes, but I could also see the happiness there.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready." I told him and I told myself that I could do this. I repeated it over and over again in my head like a litany.

I got out of the car and Edward met me on the other side as I leaned against the door and looked up at the picturesque house.

Edward took my hand in his and immediately I felt better.

He leaned down slightly so our eyes met. "Remember what I said; if you want to leave at any time we can."

I smiled ruefully at him. "A little late to turn back now."

He shook his head with a grin. "If you want to leave two seconds after walking through that goddamn door then we're gone." He promised.

I noticed that while he sounded like he was joking, his eyes were deadly serious. He would take me out of there if I asked him. Knowing that he was there for me gave me the courage to put aside my fears.

I rose onto my toes and kissed his stubbled cheek. "Thank you."

Edward smiled and pulled me into his arms, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and resting his face against my neck. The movement was so intimate I couldn't help but rest my forehead against him and revel in this feeling. I inhaled the scent of him and I couldn't think of anything to describe it as. Just him.

"You are my first priority." He whispered.

I held him for a minute longer and then pulled away and looked up at him. Looking into his green eyes I wanted so much to remember him. Just one thing. One memory of the man who made me feel like this. Of the man who made my heart pound and gave me such a sense of familiarity. Why couldn't I just remember him?

Edward reached up to brush my cheek with his back of his hand. "Just in time," He murmured as if he could read my thoughts.

"I hate this," I said, tears gathering in my eyes. "I can't remember anything. My past, my family, where I grew up. You." I finished with the most important.

He brushed my tears away with his thumbs. "Sweetie, it's going to be-"

"No. Don't say fine," I interrupted him. "Edward, I may never remember _anything_! I may never remember this place or these people. You. Edward I feel all of these things around you and I may never remember why!"

"Hush," He whispered as he pulled me back into his arms, almost crushing me against him.

"Baby, I know. I know that you may never remember me. Remember us. And I won't lie to you; it kills me." I flinched at the pure emotion heard in his voice. "But when I look at you... You're safe. You didn't leave me without a second glance. I have spent five years thinking that may you just didn't want me. That I would never see you again. So, yeah, life isn't perfect, but right now I'm holding you in my arms and things are looking pretty great to me."

I felt him nuzzle my neck with his cheek and my heart melted and my stomach filled with butterflies.

"I can why I loved you," I murmured against his rock hard chest and felt him shake with laughter.

He pulled away to look down at me, his eyes with lit up with laughter and something else.

"And here I thought it was always my good looks and southern charm," he drawled.

I laughed and smack him in his hard stomach. His response was to laugh and tug me forward.

"Promise not to leave me alone with them," I panicked.

"I promise."

We made our way up the garden path and up to the red door.

I turned to him. "Do we knock?"

His genius response was to shrug his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door. Never seeing the look of pride his eyes.

* * *

I held my breath as the door opened. _Oh crap_, I thought as I clutched onto Edwards hand.

A woman opened the door. She was around her early fifties with shoulder length brown hair and light blue eyes that were filled with unshed tears and a figure that showed that she enjoyed her food. I absently wondered if I would have a figure like that in thirty years' time. I loved food.

"Bella," She whispered. I tensed at the name and the emotion behind it.

"Hello again, Mrs. Swan," Edward greeted her, taking the attention away from me and I breathed a silent breath of relief.

She flashed a beautiful smile up at Edward. "None of that, Edward. It's Renee to you."

"Yes ma'am," He replied with a boyish grin.

"Come in, come in!" She ushered inside. Edward never let go of my hand.

As soon as we entered the house a sense of overwhelming familiarity washed over me.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered in my ears when my hand tightened in his. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

I looked around and noted with affection that whilst nothing seemed to match, it all did. It was big house, but had that feeling of being a home with pictures everywhere; some even of me.

There were two men standing in the living room waiting for us. One man was in fifties with dark, thinning hair that had a few streaks of grey in it. He had a typical 'beer belly' and brown eyes.

I could sense the emotion behind his polite smile. I didn't know how I knew, I just did.

The second man was huge. He was taller than Edward who dwarfed me and this man had thick muscular arms that would make the bravest, or stupidest, of men think twice before picking a fight with him. He had dark curly hair and dark eyes. He looked to be around Edwards's age and smiled cheerfully at me, but his eyes watched my every move.

I had the sudden urge to fling myself into their arms, but I couldn't remember why. I glanced around the room and at the people who all felt so familiar to me. I just couldn't remember!

Edward sensed my frustration and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. "You okay?" He asked, concern filling his green eyes.

"This is just so frustrating," I whispered feeling tears sting my eyes. I hated this!

"Ssh," he murmured and kissed the top of my head. "She tends to get frustrated. She has certain feelings about things but can't remember why," he explained to everyone. The man who was my father nodded in understanding.

"That's fine. If you have any questions, Grace, please don't hesitate to ask." He told me with a warm smile. It strangely made me feel better to be called Grace. I knew Grace, I didn't know Bella.

I smiled back at him. "Thank you."

He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners and a warm feeling spread throughout me. I knew in that moment that memory or no, I loved my family. I knew. So what had happened five years ago to make me give them up? Give Edward up? I had a feeling that whatever happened was a lot more complicated than anyone thought. Only problem was the one person who knew what have five years ago was me.

"Bella- I mean Grace," Renee corrected herself with an apologetic smile and walked up to me hesitantly.

"Yes?" I asked wondering if they were all kind of looking at me like I was an escaped mental patient who could freak out on them any second. It was understandable. I had read a lot of books on people who had suffered from amnesia could be aggressive and volatile, but I had never reacted that way. Yes, I'd had my moments of hysteria, but that was a while back now, I thought with amusement.

"Well... I was just wondering if it would make you uncomfortable..." She trailed off awkwardly.

It clicked in my mind. The way she had her arms partially raised. She wanted to hold me, what mother wouldn't?

I smiled and pulled away from Edwards arms for the first time and walked straight into her embrace.

She gasped when I wrapped my arms around her and hugged me back so fiercely I thought she was going to crack a rib. She smelled like vanilla. Something that hit me so hard and I could easily imagine being held by this woman and being soothed by the scent alone.

I soothed her as she wept in my arms. "It's going to be okay," I promised her.

After a few minutes I was passed over to my father, who held me just as tightly. His body shook with silent sobs and I knew in my heart that this was a man who kept things pretty close to his chest and how much it must mean that he was so emotionally open right now.

I was about to handed off to my brother, Emmett when a the front door crashed open behind us, making everyone jump and a blond come rushing in.

She was tall with a statuesque figure, long blond hair that waved to her back and a child in her arms who she handed over to Emmett before pulling me into her arms, bypassing any greeting.

"Bells!" She squealed in my ear making me flinch.

I saw as Emmett grinned behind her with such love as he watched his wife. "My usual cool and collected wife," He commented with a deep chuckled.

I inhaled and... "Lavender," I murmured recognizing the smell and that it meant something to me, I just didn't know what.

The woman jumped back to look at me with her bright blue eyes. Her face was perfection with wide eyes and full lips.

"Yes! My perfume. I've worn it since I was fourteen. Oh! I'm Rosalie," She added finally remembering that I didn't have a freaking clue who she was. "We were best friends since preschool and I'm married to your brother." She rushed out, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"And this is our son Riley," Emmett added. "Would you like to hold him?" He offered, his dark eyes searching mine.

I smiled and nodded my head. I had a nephew.

I held the boy in my arms and smiled at him. He was beautiful with Rosalie's golden blond hair and Emmett's eyes. "He has your eyes," I muttered absently as I stroked the baby's chubby cheeks.

Charlie put his hand on my shoulder.

"Your eyes, too." He told me, kissing my hair.

I grinned down at the baby. "Coffee, old spice and tobacco." I said and grinned at him.

"What?" Renee demanded, glaring at Charlie.

"It was a special occasion," He defended himself against his annoyed wife.

Rosalie came over and grabbed my hand, barely giving me time to pass her son to his father before she was pulling me up the wide stairs.

"Come on, let's go up to your room!"

I smiled when I entered what must have been my room. It was light and open with lemon walls and white curtains. Everything seemed fresh and peaceful. I walked over to the white dresser where a mirror stood with pictures wedged into the frame. One was of Charlie and Renee at what was obviously their wedding, another was of a younger version of Emmett and me in onesie pajamas. There was one of Rosalie and me as teens in this very room wearing green face masks and surrounded by chocolates and chips. My favorite was of Emmett giving Rosalie a piggy back ride and a younger Edward giving me one. We were all looking into the camera and laughing like we belonged on a commercial.

"Were the four of us close?" I asked quietly to Rosalie who was sitting on my bed, watching me and playing absently with an old teddy bear that lay on the bed.

She nodded slightly. "We were best friends. Same the guys. I got along with Emmett and you and Edward... Well just look at the other pictures."

I turned back and the rest were of Edward and me. His army photo where he looked all tough and serious and ready to save the world. One was obviously taken when he was driving, the sun setting in the background and Edward looking into the camera a bright smile on his face and a look of absolute love in his eyes. The others were the same; we were always looking at each other. Not in a cheesy fake way, but in a way where that was all that mattered.

"I don't understand, Rosalie," I admitted as I pulled out the picture of Edward and joined her on the bed. "My life was freakin' perfect. Why would I give this up? What happened so that I left my entire family, my best friend and the guy of my dreams? Edward said that I emailed them, who does that? I waited for him for years and then I just left? I don't understand!"

"Bella, calm down," She soothed me, taking my hand in hers. "I never believed you left because of the reason you said. In your email you said that you couldn't do it anymore and that you wanted to find yourself, but I always believed it was bullshit. I know you and I know that you would never leave us willingly. Of course no one else believed me," She chuckled. "But I want you to know that I always believed in you."

I smiled at her as my eyes watered. "Thank you."

She shrugged it off. "But what you have to remember is that we were getting emails from you. That's the reason why we didn't file a missing persons, because we thought you were still in contact. How could you have sent emails to us if you had no idea who we were?"

I gasped at her. After everything that had been happening for the past few days I hadn't thought... Rosalie was right. I couldn't have sent emails to my family if I had amnesia.

"Jacob said that he saw someone dumping my body in a ditch... How could I have not understood?" I mumbled.

Rosalie grinned. "Well, you have been kind of busy."

"Do you think I should go and tell Edward?"

Rosalie threw her head back and laughed. "This is you we're talking about, Edward's already on it."

I frowned. "Why hasn't he mentioned it, then?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Because he wouldn't want to worry you. Because he wanted you to enjoy meeting your family without anything to cloud that. When it comes to you, Edward is very protective." She smiled.

I grinned at her. "Want to search my room for clues or something?" I asked mischievously, hoping I kept a diary. So I could hear about my past from my own words.

"Hell yeah!"

**EPOV**

"Thank you," Renee sniffed when she finally let go of me.

"Thanks man," Emmett said dropping his large hand onto my shoulder.

I shrugged off their thanks. "Hey, don't thank me. It was Eric who recognized her from the photographs he'd seen. I went down to Portland where she was tending bar and living with this married couple and their little girl. Turns out Alice was a nurse who helped her when she escaped Black and the two met up a little while later and hit it off." I shook my head and felt shame wash over me. "I thought she was lying about not knowing me until Jasper, Alice's husband, told me that she suffered from amnesia. That she really didn't have a clue who I was."

That had hurt. First thinking that she was just lying and didn't want to see me after everything and then to find out that she didn't know who I was, didn't know how much we were once in love.

"Why does she go by the name Grace?" Charlie asked as he handed me a cold beer and wrapped his arm around Renee's waist. I had given them the essentials on the phone; Bella was alive, Bella had amnesia and Bella now went by the name of Grace.

"I haven't asked her much about it, it seems to make her uncomfortable, but Eric traced Black down as soon as I found out her name. Turns out when she woke up he was there, calling her Grace and telling her that she shouldn't have made him mad. She thought he was her boyfriend, he told her he was her boyfriend, who had knocked her around," I added through gritted teeth. The thought of him touch Bella sent fury through me. I still needed to find out what happened during the week she had been with him, but I feared the answer.

I hated that man. If she hadn't believed she was someone else maybe she would have searched for us and we wouldn't have spent so long apart. Then, I had to admit, that if he hadn't Bella would have died in that ditch... The thought was unbearable.

"So, who is he?" Emmett asked quietly, but I could feel the anger pouring off him. Emmett had always adored his sister.

"Jacob Black. 28 years old, rose in care since he was 5 where he met Grace. When they started to get in a lot of trouble with the authorities, the care workers it would be best if they were separated. They found out and took off. I've seen pictures of her and she is the double of Bella. That's why no one questioned who she was, they could have been twins. One night Black got angry and hit her and she died. He's unstable, when he saw Bella he thought it was Grace sent back to him." I laughed without a trace of humor. "Funny thing is, is that after Bella escaped he was taken into a mental facility where he kept telling everyone he had killed his girlfriend, but of course everyone knew Bella was alive and thought it was his illness talking."

"That poor woman," Renee gasped.

"Question is Edward, someone had been sending us emails posing as Bella for the past five years," Charlie growled. "Someone who obviously knew Bella and most likely was the man who threw her in that ditch."

I looked Charlie in the eye and knew in that moment as he eyes widened slightly, that I didn't look anything like the man he had watched grow up. I felt the change in myself as I gladly embraced my warrior persona.

"I promise you, Charlie, I will not rest until I knew who did this and make them pay for what they did. I swear to you."

Charlie nodded slightly while Renee looked a little intimidated.

"Edward!" I heard Bella's voice scream and before any of her family could blink I was on the move running full speed toward the stairs.

"Bella? Baby!" I shouted.

When I reached the top of the stairs I almost crashed into her as she came bombing down the hall way.

I gripped the top of her arms tightly. "What's wrong?" I demanded my heart pounding. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" She nodded. That's when I noticed the bright smile on her face and the box she held in her hands. "Look!" She ordered.

Not knowing what else to do, I did as I was told and looked into the books and saw at least hundred envelopes. More concerned about what made her scream I wasn't paying much attention and it didn't click what they were until she started speaking so quickly I had to listen carefully to understand her.

"I found them in the air vent in my room. I guess I was a _Veronica Mars_ fan. It's nice to know I have always had good taste," She rambled.

I didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "I don't understand," I admitted as I heard the others coming up behind us.

"I kept them!" She smiled. "These are you letters. I didn't throw them away, everyone is here!" She squealed and threw herself into my arms, dropping the box of letters to the floor and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I was just lost in the feeling of her reaching out to me. Holding me.

**A/N**** So, what do y'all think? I wanted to end on something happy and what other way then finding out that she's got all of Edward's love letters? I know I wouldn't mind finding a few of those in my air vent.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**** Hi guys! Thank you for all the reviews and all the love! I hope you like the chapter and Todd, who is my very own! Please review! It makes me smile!**

**BPOV**

"You've been out here for a while. Are you okay?" Emmett asked as he dropped his large body into the seat next to mine, rocking the porch swing under his weight.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't realize how much I'd miss him," I admitted quietly.

It was dusk and Edward had left half an hour ago. He had wanted us to stay in the town's Inn so I wouldn't be pressured into staying here with my family, but I wanted to. I wanted to sleep in the room that had been my, surrounded by the things that had been mine. Edward had frowned and asked if I was sure and I was. I just didn't realize as soon as he went to visit his parents that I would miss his company so much. We had spent the past two days in each other's pockets and though I hadn't realized it at the time, I had liked it.

Emmett grinned at me, "He's right around the corner, you could always call him."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I may not have any memories but I don't need them to know that Charlie would have a heart attack at the thought of Edward and me under the same roof for the night."

Emmett chuckled, a deep throaty laugh that made my heart lighter just by hearing it. "You don't have to share a bed. Besides I know Edward and I know that if it meant making you feel better then he would pitch a tent outside your bedroom window."

I laughed because I could see him doing that.

All day he had never been far away from me, keeping his promise not to leave me alone with my family. He was like a safe harbor in a storm, whenever I would get frustrated or upset, he was there holding my hand, letting me know that he was there. That had meant everything.

"Reminds of old times," Emmett sighed wistfully as he lounged back on the swing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you two got together you would moon around the house thinking of him, talking of him until you were together again. I was so freaked out when I found out about the two of you. I damn near broke his jaw." He chuckled cheerfully at the thought.

"You did what?" I gasped.

He grinned evilly at me. "Edward, my best friend, was dating my baby sister. He deserved a lot more than I gave him."

I laughed and we settled into a comfortable silence for a while.

"Did we do this often?" I asked him quietly. "I get the feeling that we have."

He looked into my eyes, his were filled with sadness. "We did it all the time. When mom and dad were fighting because of something stupid or if one of us was upset or angry, we'd come out here. We'd just sit here and talk for hours about anything and everything. I had always been a bit of a hot head when I was younger, still am, but especially back then. I'd get into a fight with dad and storm out here and after a few minutes you'd stroll out with a cup of hot cocoa, filled to the brim with marshmallows and hand it to me." He paused and took a deep breath. "I am so sorry." He choked out, his voice trembling.

I turned to him in shock as I saw tears roll down his cheek. It was an odd sight, this big man, obviously larger than life and he was crying.

"For what?" I whispered, not knowing what he could possibly be sorry for.

"For not searching for. You were my baby sister; I should have never stopped until I found you." He answered me, his jaw clenched as he tried to hold back his tears.

I pulled his hands into mine until he looked at me. "Emmett, none of this was your fault. It wasn't your job to find me. It wasn't anyone's. You all believed I had just left. You were hurt and angry, of course your first instinct wouldn't be to go and track me down."

He shook his head, rejecting what I was saying. "No. Rosalie told me, she told me that something must be wrong, that you would never leave and I brushed it off. I told her to forget you because you'd obviously forgotten us."

I laughed at his wording. "Well, techniqually I had."

He shook his head. "Don't," He growled. "Don't joke about this. I should have believed her. I should have known you better. I am so sorry." He cried.

"Emmett," I whispered as I pulled him into my arms and finally hugged my brother and held him as he sobbed quietly in my arms. "It's okay. I'm here now that's all that matters. I'm never going anywhere again. I promise you that."

He just wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"You know what I feel in my heart when you hold me?" I asked him. "I feel safe. Like some part of me is telling me that you would always protect me."

"But I didn't." He replied, his voice full of shame and guilt.

"Yes, you did," I argued. "You protected me. I know that. Whatever happened that night was not your fault. It's no one's fault. I won't let you take the blame upon yourself for this. Look at me," I ordered as I pulled away, cupping his face in my arms. "I may not remember, but I know what I feel. I know that I love you. I love our family. I know in my heart that if you had thought for a second that I needed you, nothing would have stopped you from finding me. I know that." I told him fiercely, honestly.

"I have missed you so much," He choked out and pulled me back into his embrace.

"I missed you." I answered knowing that deep inside of me I had.

* * *

Later that night, after Emmett and Rosalie had taken Riley home, promising to return in the morning, I still sat on the front porch, reading Edward's letters to me. I had sorted them out by the dates on the stamps and they were now in order.

With shaking hands, I opened the first letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I lay there at night, dreaming of you. Your smile, your eyes, the touch of your lips against mine. A part of me say's that this is wrong. That you are my best friends little sister. That what I feel for you and what we are doing goes against every code guys have. Yet knowing this, I can't bring myself to stop or to regret a second with you._

_The only regret I do have is the secrecy. The fact that in public I have to pretend that you are nothing more to me than Emmett's sister. I watch you from across the cafeteria and wish I were with you. I wish I could sit there, holding you hand or playing with your hair to pass the time as Jessica informs you're of her and Mike's latest fight._

_I dream of being with you, Bella. Of being able to hold your hand while we walk down the street. I dream of hot make out sessions in front of the lockers, people rolling their eyes and secretly wishing that they had what we have. _

_I dream of being able to be your boyfriend. Of being able to tell those girls at school to take a hike because I have a girl so beautiful and so wonderful that they pale in comparison. I dream of telling those assholes who hit on you to take a hike because your mine. You are mine and I am yours. I always will be._

_Edward._

I smiled as I finished Edward's very first letter to me. It was obviously when we had first gotten together and were keeping our relationship a secret. It was so wonderful and romantic that I knew if Edward hadn't already stolen my heart back then, that this letter would have sealed the deal. I knew that I would have swooned over this letter, because I was seconds away from swooning myself. This was the letter that everyone girl and woman wanted. A letter of a man dreaming of being with you. Of his every thought being of you.

The next few letters were of pretty much the same thing. Of him wishing that we could be open, but scared he would lose his best friend. In obvious response to what I had wrote, he soothed my worried of how Emmett would react, telling me that I feared my brothers reaction just as much as he did.

Other than that the letters were written with such love, full of declarations and shared jokes that I didn't understand anymore. He spoke of things we'd obviously said or spoke about when we were alone together. Most of all what came through so strongly in his letters was how much he had loved me. Even back then when we were just starting out and not knowing where we were going or how long it would last.

I was about to get the next letter when a brown and white dog with floppy ears came pounding onto my lap, licking my face with enthusiasm.

"Well, hello!" I greeted the dog as he licked the scrap out of me, leaving slobber all over my face. "What's your name?"

"His name is Todd," Charlie answered from the front door.

"Todd," I murmured as I scratched behind Todd's ears.

"Yeah, don't know how he got out here, though." He commented as he hesitantly made his way over to sit next to me, grunting when Todd dived onto his lap. "Damn dog."

"How long have you had him?" I asked wondering if he had been here back when I had my memory and knew who I was.

"We got him about four years ago. I bought him for your mother to cheer her up because..." He trailed off as he thought of how to finish his sentence without upsetting me.

"Since her daughter walked away without a backward glance?" I suggested with a wry grin. "It's okay. It's what happened and now we have to move on." I said, though I had a feeling that it would be a lot easier said than done. But definitely worth it.

Charlie reached over and as natural as breathing pulled me in close to him as he rocked us back and forth with the heel as his foot.

The door opened and Renee walked out to us and smiled warmly at the sight.

"Who is up for a cup of hot cocoa before bed?" She asked.

* * *

Later that night as I lay in my bed, holding onto the teddy that Rosalie had been playing with earlier. Renee, my mother had told me that his name was Scruffy and my grandma had given him to me on my 4th birthday. Renee had showed me around the house and helped me unpack my clothes. It should have made me feel uncomfortable to have this woman following me around the house talking rapidly about everything and anything. It should have, but it didn't. It was nice. Out of everyone she seemed to be the most chatty and upbeat. She scolded Todd when he had dove onto my bed, but the silly dog had crawled under the bed until she had rolled her eyes and wished me a goodnight after a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead.

I had walked around the room, Todd following my every step and took in every inch of my room. The makeup and perfumes on the dresser, the quirky clothes in the closet that made me wonder whether I used to wear them. I hoped I had. I was obviously a fan of romance novels as a teen also. I liked my room. I felt at home there.

I had been flipping through a book called The Return when my cell had started blaring beside me.

I smiled at the ringtone, knowing who it was.

"Hello Alice," I drawled.

"You absolute bitch," She squealed light heartedly. "I have been waiting through the phone all day. I was worried and nervous and briefly considered getting my ass on a plane and tracking you down!"

I laughed, completely un phased by her antics. "Like you would ever jump on a plane before going through your closet and choosing what are you are going to pack," I laughed down the phone.

"So, come on, tell me!" She begged.

"Alice they are amazing..." I trailed off and then told her about everything. I told her of the two days with Edward, my parents and my brother and Rosalie. She loved the letters that I read to her over the phone. After filling me in on what was happening back home she made me promise to call her. Regularly.

I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling, listening to Todd's heavy panting beside me as he chased after something in his sleep and thinking of Edward. I wanted him here with me and there were a few moments when I had almost given in and called him to meet me. Before leaving Edward had told me to call him if I needed anything and he'd be right over. Oh, how I wanted to.

It still surprised me how aware of him I was. For the past five years I had rarely gone on a date, never mind have sex with a man. Yet with Edward I was aware of everything about him. His eyes, his lips, his tousled hair. His masculine, sexy body...

I groaned as I rolled over trying to get the dirty images of a shirtless Edward out of my mind.

**EPOV**

I leaned against the Swans white fence and grinned as I watched Bella chase around a Springer Spaniel around the front yard as she tried to get him to drop the stick she had just thrown.

"Drop it, Todd. Drop it!" She ordered sharply, but the dog just ran off, wagging its tale furiously.

"Look you hound from hell, I'm the alpha and you're the omega. Unless you think we're mated and then things are going to get complicated since we're different species," She joked as she lunged to the ground after the stick, cursing when the dog evaded her.

"I think you just broke the pour guy's heart," I drawled, gaining her attention.

She looked up at me and smiled so warmly that my heart skipped a beat.

"Edward!" She called as she got to her feet and ran over to me, pulling me into her arms. I stood there frozen in shock at her actions. She had hugged me and even kissed my cheek but she had never been so forward before. I wasn't going to lie and pretend it didn't fill me with joy and hope for our future together.

She pulled back, her eyes full of uncertainty. "I'm sorry," She apologized, misreading the reason why I had frozen.

I grinned and pulled her back into a tight hug. "I missed you last night," I whispered.

It was true. I had gone home and seen my family for the first time in over a year and all I could think about was Bella. I had actually gotten dressed around 1am and walked by her house, just in case she was still awake. When the lights were all off I had turned around and gone home, laughing at my stalker ways.

"I missed you, too." She told me.

I pulled back to smile at her. "I have a couple of people who are dying to see you. My parents," I added when she looked at me curiously.

"Your parent's?" She demanded. "Won't they hate me?"

I smiled at her concern. "My parents have never hated a person in their life, certainly not you. They missed you too while you were gone."

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Why do I have a feeling that I'll be meeting people for the first time and a second time for the rest of my life?" She joked, but I could see the honesty in her eyes.

"One day at a time." I told her, repeating the words that were becoming our slogan.

She nodded her head. "Okay, let's go!" She said bravely.

I smiled down at her, proud of her courage.

"Why don't you go and get changed and then we can take a walk to my parents?" I suggested, trying not to laugh when she frowned and glanced down as if she had only just realized that she wasn't dressed.

She grinned up at me. "I'll be right back."

* * *

We entered my parents' home to find them waiting for us in the dining room.

In their early fifties my parents looked amazing for their age and were often rumored to have had plastic surgery. Instead of being offended, my parents had laughed it off and claimed good genetics. With golden blond hair and blue eyes my father was the source of many fantasies at the hospital where he worked as Chief of Surgery. My mother works with the town and restored old buildings, helping our town to maintain its heritage. She was beautiful with soft caramel hair and green eyes. Both were kind, compassionate and loving. When my brother had died I had worried my family would fall apart, but my parents had pulled us together and were forever grateful to Bella for pulling me back from the brink and helping me become the man I was today. When I had told them I still intended to join the army, my mother had been terrified, while my father had understood as he had been a solider when he had met my mother.

Our home was around the corner from the Swan's and was very much the same in look and layout, except where Renee had splashed color throughout her house, my mother preferred calming, warmer tones.

"Grace!" My mother greeted Bella as she entered the house, pulling her into a soft embrace. I smiled; it was so much like my mother to take into consideration that Bella would rather be called by the name she considered her own.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Bella answered politely.

My mother pulled back. "Please, none of that. Call me Esme. And this is my husband, Carlisle."

My father walked over and smiled. "Grace, it is so lovely to see you again." He greeted, pulling her into a warm hug.

"It's lovely to see you, Carlisle." She answered.

"Edward told us all about your situation and I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty to have a look at your file. With your consent I'd like to bring you into my office and run a few tests? I'd also like to take over as your doctor from now on."

Bella blinked. "Umm... That's very generous of you." She sputtered, obviously taken aback from my father's offer. Bella was a big fan of Google and as we had strolled to my parents' house, she had tugged her cell phone out and started googling like crazy. She knew my father was a Chief of Surgery. That most people paid major money to have a consultation with my father and he was standing there offering to be her doctor for free. It wasn't just because of me that he was offering, but because of Bella. My parents had always wanted a daughter and when Bella and I had gotten together they had started to see her as one.

My father smiled as if Bella had just agreed. That was the thing about him, he may be quiet about it, but he was stubborn as hell and got his way concerning pretty much anything until my mother put her foot down.

"Grace, I hope you don't mind, but I dug some old videos of you and Edward. I was wondering whether you'd like to see them." My mother offered with a small smile.

I shouldn't have been concerned about Bella's reaction, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really? My parents told me that I had always refused to be on camera. Not that they don't have a thousand pictures, though," She laughed.

My mother grinned as we made our way over into the living room. "Well, I have to admit you were the same with me, but I had wanted a video of you and Edward so badly that I hid the camera. You two were so adorable together." She beamed at me.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Bella, pulling her hand onto my lap to entwine our fingers, noticing my mother's smile when she saw the gesture.

I smiled warmly at the image that came onto the screen. I remembered this. It was taken the summer I had graduated from school and was about to start basic training in a few weeks' time. Bella and I had spent the summer together happy and in love.

_"Edward don't!" Bella squealed on the screen as I tried to wrestle her into the pool. She was wearing a blue two piece bikini that had showed off her curves and made my thought's back then go straight to the gutter. "If I get my hair wet before tonight I swear to god I will ram your head up your ass," She threatened._

_"Isabella Swan!" My mother scolded from beside the camera as continued to laugh, not knowing that we were being filmed. _

_"Sorry, Mrs. Cullen! It's all Edward's fault!" Bella called out, grinning as I scowled down at her._

_"Oh, that's it," I growled at tossed her in the pool and jumping in after her._

_"Edward!" She yelled and dunked me under. "You wait until I tell your mother. I'm going to look a mess on our date. That's if I'm even talking to you by then," She fumed._

_I grinned down at her. "You can tell my mother. I'm not afraid of her."_

_Bella rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged her mouth. "Oh, look at him! He throws one girl that's half his size into the pool and suddenly he's all brave and defiant. And to his mamma no less!" She teased._

_I rolled my eyes as I pulled her to me and kissed her before dunking her back under the water._

After more secret home movies Bella and I sat in my old bedroom, hanging out on the bed where we'd had more than one hot make out sessions.

"I like your parents," She told me as she nibbled on the sandwich that my mom had made for us.

"I knew you would. The movies weren't too much, were they?" I worried.

She shook her head. "No, it was lovely to see us together. To see me, hear me. It was wonderful."

"I'm glad," I smiled at her.

"Speaking of which," She muttered. "I was reading a few of your letters last night and I wondered whether or not I could read your letters? That way I could see what I thought, what I felt."

I glanced around uncomfortably.

She frowned. "You threw them, didn't you? Id left you, you must have hated me, and of course you would have."

I shook my head and pulled her hand into mine. "Honey, I don't hate you. I have never hated you. Not even when I was so angry with you I wanted to throttle you," I chuckled as our eyes met.

I looked deeply into her brown eyes and I wanted her so badly. I wanted to kiss those full lips. I wanted to fill my hands with her soft curves. I mentally threw a leash around those thoughts and yanked them back before they could go too far. Though I saw the desire in her eyes, I also knew that she wasn't ready. I hadn't rushed Bella when she was 16 and I wasn't going to rush her now. Bella was the only thing that mattered and for her I could wait a century.

"It's just that those letters are in the apartment I have in Savannah."

Bella smiled at me. "You took them with you?" She asked quietly.

I grinned. "I'm like one of those little stupid lambs that run into the arms of the man that's about to slaughter them, I think," I joked.

Bella threw her head back and laughed. "I don't know if I'd call you a lamb. Maybe a tiger or a lion."

I grinned. "I like lion."

Laughing she said, "Yes, that suits you. My very own masochistic lion, huh?"

**A/N**** There you go! I hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**** Hi guys! Thank you so much for your reviews and for reading. Makes me sooo happy! Yes, I added them. Anyway, so it came to me that these two have been happy for a while and I thought I'd add this in. Now, before you hate me for this chapter remember that sometimes things need to get bad before they can get better! Bella and Edward need this so they can finally talk about their feelings... Cause they are starting to annoy me with the evasiveness! Anyway, please read and review!**

**BPOV**

"Anything?" Edward asked as we sat in the diner where we had spent a lot of time when we were younger.

I sighed in frustration. "Nothing. We used to come here often?" I wondered as I looked around the diner. The walls were a burnt orange with dark wood floors. There were booths that lined the windows and table to choose from in the middle. It had a nice homely feel to it. Edward had told me that when we were teenagers the colors had been white and mint green. The way he cringed told me that it wasn't a good look.

Edward took a drink of his coke and then nodded. "All the time; after school, weekends. We even had a few dates here," he grinned.

"You took me on a date to the local diner?" I demanded not in bothering to hide my distaste.

He chuckled. "Well, there wasn't much to do in this one horse town."

"Speak for yourself," A familiar voice said from beside us.

We looked up to see Rosalie grinning down at us. In worn out jeans, an old t-shirt and her hair threw into a messy ponytail, she still managed to look sexy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile. I really liked Rosalie, she reminded me of Alice in a lot of ways, but she had a darker, more sarcastic side to her that I could appreciate. I had spent a lot of time with her since I had met her a few days ago and I could see why we had been such good friends.

Rosalie grinned devilishly. "I'm being bad. Emmett's working till late, so I'm going to get some take-out and take full advantage of the fact that Riley is at my parents for the night," She finished with a big grin. She then turned to scowl in the direction of the counter where the owner, Luke, was rushed off his feet filling orders. "That is if Luke ever gets my food ready!" She shouted and earned a furious glare from the diner owner. "Anyway, I think I should go over there and nag him until he fills my order first, Catch you guys later!" Rosalie turned and strolled over to hop on one of the seats at the counter. I laughed as Luke stormed away from her, cursing pushy women.

"Hey Edward!" A woman greeted Edward with a bright smile as she walked toward us.

I glanced at Edward in question, but he was smiling up at the pretty blond. "Hey Melissa. How you doing?"

"I'm good, thanks," She answered sweetly, but I saw how her eyes took in Edward and I knew that glint in her eye. I just hadn't expected this feeling to overcome me; jealousy. I didn't like her looking at Edward that way. I didn't like the thought of Edward liking the way she looked at him. It was a shock to say the least, I had never been jealous of anything before. Well, anything I remembered.

"Bella, this is Melissa, she works with your father at the police station," Edward informed after he introduced us. Or re-introduced us, I wasn't too sure...

"Hello," Melissa greeted me with a polite smile and a warm handshake, making me feels terrible for not liking her.

"Hi," I replied friendly, trying to make up because I'd had the tiniest urge to rip her hair out a second ago.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked, glancing from me to Edward.

Edward turned toward me, asking me if it were okay and I smiled and nodded slightly, though every female instinct was yelling at me to say no.

"Sure," Edward answered and Melissa sat down next to him. Shocker, I thought dryly to myself.

Twenty minutes later and I wanted blow my own brains out. Or bash them in and give myself amnesia all over again so I could forget this moment of my life.

They were perfect for each other!

Melissa was a police officer who enjoyed travelling and outdoor activities on her free time. The rest of her time she spent with her family and her close friends. Melissa was every soldiers dream. Every man's dream. I wanted bang my head of the table!

Plus, she and Edward had spent the past twenty minutes talking animatedly, leaving me to feel like a third wheel while they laughed and chatted about things that I didn't understand.

I took it that Edward and Melissa were getting on like a dream since they wouldn't shut up.

I inwardly sighed. I knew I had no right to feel jealous or hurt. Edward and I had something once, yes, but that was a long time ago. Yes, he was helping me, but that didn't mean that we were going to have a future together. Yes, I had seen glimpses of something in his eyes, but that could have just been lingering feelings from the love we once shared. The love that I didn't remember. Edward was just a good man who deserved a woman like Melissa. She was sweet and funny and into the outdoors. And I hated her!

It was jealousy, pure and simple. I wouldn't deny it. I watched as Edward and Melissa laughed together and I knew they would make a good couple. They were young and good looking and had a lot in common... What could I offer him? I couldn't even remember him!

I needed chocolate. Fast.

When I got to my feet, the happy couple looked up and me. The childish part of me wanted to say, 'Yes, I am here'.'

Instead, I decided to be polite and graceful. "I'm just going to see if Rosalie is okay. She's been over at the counter for quite a while and looks bored to death." Kind of like me, I wanted to add.

"Okay," Edward nodded.

"Oh, Edward, tell me about the time you were in Brazil," Melissa redirected the conversation not so subtly.

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie, who was grinning at the counter, as I made my way over to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I slumped onto the stool next to her.

"Getting away from them before I stabbed myself in the leg with a butter knife," I grumbled.

Rosalie snickered. "I say stab _her _with the butter knife!"

Rosalie hadn't been sitting her bored to death; she'd been listening intently to Melissa and Edward's conversation and making faces whenever Melissa would giggle loudly. It was the only thing that had gotten me through the past twenty minutes.

"Seriously, Bells, why are you over here? Go over there and plant one on him and claim your territory."

"He's not a lamp post, Rosalie," I replied, trying not to smile.

She shrugged her shoulder casually. "Fine. Then do it so I can see her face," She added wickedly.

I glanced over at the two and felt a stab of hurt when I saw them talking quietly together. I knew it shouldn't, but it did. It hurt to see them together. To see him with another woman. It hurt because I realized I was becoming attached to a man that wasn't mine and that was a bad idea.

"What's wrong, honey?" Rosalie murmured as she placed her hand on my arm.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "It hurts me, to see them together. To see how well they get along. It hurt me that he spent the past twenty minute ignoring me while chatting to that blond bitch, no offense." I added when she scowled. "It hurts. It shouldn't and it's a complete over reaction, I know. What also hurt's is that he deserves someone like her. Someone who will climb a mountain and loves adventure and is into his army career and listens to his stories like he's some sort of God. Me? Like hell will I ever climb a mountain! From what I've heard I wasn't exactly supportive about his army career. Oh and to top it off, she's a police officer and I'm just a bartender!"

"Hey!" Rosalie snapped. "Stop putting yourself down, right now! Firstly, only a moron would be willing to climb a mountain. Secondly, you were against him joining the army because one of the things you liked most about Edward was the oxygen dependency he had. Joining the army risked his ability to do just that. And finally, just a bartender? Don't you dare say that in front of me again. And if Edward think's that she's better than you, which I doubt, then he's a complete moron and he can go shove it up his ass." She ended her passionate speech with a 'humph'.

I looked over at them again and saw them laughing. What was she a freakin' comic? I sighed and dropped my head onto the table with a thud. "Owie," I mumbled and heard Rosalie giggle.

"This sucks," I muttered. "I have to sit here and listen as he falls for his dream girl."

I felt Rosalie's hand stroke my hair softly. "Don't be silly, you're his dream girl."

"Yeah?" I asked as I sat up. "Then why did he barely notice I was there when he and Miss Perfect were laughing and talking about China? Why did he say 'Okay', when I told him I was coming over here, and I've been over here for a while now and he hasn't even noticed? You know what he is doing; he's talking to her like she's the only woman in the goddamn world while I sit over here having a freak out like his jealous ex. Which is exactly what I am. I want him to only look at me like that. I only want him to see me when I walk into a room. Is that so much to ask for?" I finished with a sulk.

Rosalie looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. "No, it's not. That's how you feel and you have a right to feel them."

I glanced over at the lovebirds, thankful that they hadn't heard my jealous rant.

"Why is the sight of them together hurting me, Rosalie? Why is the thought that he might actually like her hurt me? It shouldn't."

"It hurt's because even though you don't remember your past, you still love him."

I closed my eyes as I felt tears gather in them. I knew she was right. I think I had never gotten over Edward, even though I hadn't been able to remember him. I had only dated when I couldn't get out of it and even then it had never gone as far as a second date. It had never felt right. Now I knew that my heart had known Edward was out there and didn't want anyone else. And he was over there flirting with another woman.

I sighed as I figured out what I should do. It wasn't what I wanted, but what was good in the long run. I would have to put some distance between Edward and I. I was too attached to him. I was too close. I still wanted him in my life; I knew he would be an amazing friend. I just needed to put distance between him and I until I got to a place where seeing in flirt with another woman would hurt me as much. And it hurt.

"What is your favorite alcoholic drink these days?" Rosalie asked suddenly as I slumped my shoulders, dreading what was to come.

"Raspberry sours and lemonade," I answered automatically and then turned to grin at Rosalie. "I'm a classy chick."

She scoffed. "Good, cause while you were in talking to yourself the food came and I decided that you are coming home with me."

I raised my eyebrows and watched as she jumped to her feet with a huge bag in her hands that I hadn't noticed. "I am?"

"Yes, you are. Emmett won't be home for a couple of hours and I have enough food here for ten people and you are in dire need of girl time. Besides, if Edward really is over there flirting with Melissa, who I hate by the way, then no way in hell am I going to let you sit there all night miserable while he doesn't even have the sense he was born with to realize. You, lady, are coming with me." She finished, holding out her hand.

I thought about sitting there for even a minute longer, watching them laugh and feeling my heart break just a little more. Maybe Melissa wouldn't be the girl he ended up with, but right now she was the representative to the person who would. I needed to get out of here and away from Edward before I did something stupid like cry in front of him.

Smiling, I placed my hand in Rosalie's hand. As our skin touched, I was hit with the image of Rosalie and me laughing. We were younger and in the diner. We whispered something then she held her hand out for mine and I placed it in hers and I knew that the gesture was more than a casual thing; it was something that we had done. A show of comradeship.

I smiled as I felt tears fill my eyes. I didn't have any other memory of her, just that image, but I knew that irrational, jealous or hurt, Rosalie had my back.

Rosalie frowned at me, concern filling her eyes. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yes." I smiled. "Let's go over there and tell Edward and Melissa that we're getting out of here."

As we walked over to Edward and Melissa I wanted so much to tell him what I had seen, that I'd had my first memory. But I didn't want to say it in front of her. And not now, not when I was so confused about everything.

"Come one." Rosalie smiled and tugged me over to the table. Edward and Melissa looked up with welcoming smiles. It was strange, I felt like we were interrupting them.

Rosalie leaned over to whisper, "You know that smile is totally fake." I had to place my hand over my mouth to smother the laughter bubbling up and try to regain my composure.

"Edward, I'm taking Bella home with me," Rosalie announced.

Edward frowned as he glanced from Rosalie to me. "Why? Are you okay?" He demanded.

I nodded, not trusting myself not to say something stupid like, "Yeah, like you would have noticed." I knew that wasn't fair and I didn't want to upset him.

"She's fine," Rosalie assured him.

"Are you sure?" He frowned.

So like him to worry. He was a good guy. Why was he flirting with her then? Did he not want me anymore? I think that's what hurt me most of all. The thought that he didn't want me anymore.

"I'm sure." I answered, only Rosalie was aware of how tensed I was as I just pin pointed why I was so upset.

"You'll be okay, won't you, Edward? You have Melissa to keep you company," She added and I didn't need memories to know that she had sensed my upset and was pissed.

"He'll be fine," Melissa assured us, placing her hand on Edwards shoulder. Had I thought this woman sweet at some point? I actually had to squeeze Rosalie's hand in warning when I felt her tense.

"That's great," I replied brightly, eager to get Rosalie out of there before it became battle of the blonds. I knew who would win. Officer of the law or not, I could sense Rosalie that could take her. "I'm going to hang out with Rosalie. It'll be fun."

"Yes, it'll be like old times. The two of us together again," Rosalie grinned at me and this time I could see the true excitement at the thought in her eyes.

I smiled at her before turning back to Edward. "I'll just have Emmett give me a ride home when he gets back. I'll see you tomorrow," I added with a fake smile, kind of proud at how blasé I sounded.

"Okay..." Edward muttered, trying to look for something in my eyes that I made damn sure he wouldn't find.

"Good!" Rosalie said brightly. "Now, if you will excuse us. We have to get home and eat all this before Emmett gets home and Bogart's it all! You know how he is, Edward," She chuckled. "I can't wait to tell Bella all of my Emmett stories from the old days. That's what I love about my friend here, she's a blank slate!"

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. I could see why we had been best friends. One of the things I liked about Rosalie is, like Alice, she didn't walk on egg shells around. She treated me like her friend and said what she thought.

"So, what are you girls going to do in the mean time?" Melissa asked her hand still on Edward's shoulder.

It was Rosalie who answered. "Well, we are going to eat food, drink booze and watch the Twilight Saga on DVD."

I turned to her with wide eyes. "You like those movies?"

She grinned. "I love those movies! I've read all the books and would cast Emmett aside in a heartbeat for either wolf or vampire," She laughed.

"Ditto! Well, not with my brother, but you know what I mean," I brushed off my words with a wave of my hand. "Alice and I went to watch every movie. Are you going to watch Part 2?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh! Oh, we should get your friend Alice down here and we can have a movie marathon before going to watch the movies!" She suggested, easily bringing Alice into the mix, which would please my friend to no end.

"She would love that!"

We were interrupted from out gushing by Melissa's voice. "Ugh, I had that movie."

Rosalie and I gave each other 'You've got to be kidding me' look before turning towards her and looking at her like she was batshit crazy. Which she might be. I hadn't ruled that out yet.

"How can you not like Twilight?" Rosalie asked slowly as if she couldn't quite grasp like the concept.

She shrugged her fake tanned shoulders. "It just doesn't seem possible."

"Did the vampires and the werewolves give it away?" Rosalie drawled, making me giggle.

Melissa scowled. "No. It just doesn't seem possible that someone could love another person so implicitly. I think books and movies like that are directed toward hopeless dreamers. Where I am a realistic, life isn't as easy as it is in those books where everything just works out for the best. Life isn't easy!"

I gaped at her. "You obviously didn't read the books. Their story is far from easy. It's their love that makes it worth all of those difficult times."

She rolled her eyes at us, which almost made Rosalie's eyes pop out of her head. "Well, I'm sure Edward would agree with me. He sees the harsher side to life, like I do."

"Harsher side of life? You're a police officer in Beaufort, it's hardly the hood." Rosalie argued.

"What I am saying," She continued, ignoring Rosalie's outburst, which made Rosalie smirk. "Is that books and films like those are targeted toward hopeless dreamers."

Rosalie smiled proudly. "Well, I am Rosalie and I am a hopeless dreamer!" She announced like she was attending an AA meeting and then turned towards me.

"Well, I am..." I was about to say Grace, but I realized that for the first time since I could remember that I didn't feel like a Grace. It was the first time since finding out about everything that I didn't feel like Grace. I felt like Bella. "Bella. And I am a hopeless dreamer."

I saw the look of pride in Rosalie's eyes and risked a glance at Edward. He was looking at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't describe.

"Well, we have to go. Vampires and werewolves are waiting on us," Rosalie teased, barely giving me time to wave goodbye before dragging me out of the diner.

Once we were on the street she turned to me with a bright smile.

"Well, **Bella**. Welcome home."

**A/N**** Okay... I know many of you either hate Bella right now or Edward or all most likely hate Melissa. I will be posting the next part of this tomorrow so you will have a feel of what is going on in Eddie's mind. You won't find out exactly what happened until the big she-bang! Sorry. Anyway, to explain, seeing Edward with another woman hurt Bella because 1, she loves the man and she thinks he's interested in a woman and ignoring her and 2, she's worried that Edward may not want her and she's just taking it out on Melissa. I would have used the butter knife and saved us all the trouble, but what'cha going to do, huh?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**** Hi guys! Now, normally I add the authors note after I have written the chapter (It's a lot less pressure that way) but I just needed to be able to thank you all properly for the wonderful reviews I got last night and how much support you all gave Bella! I had worried that you'd all blow it off as Bella overreacting, but she was truly hurt. Now, this chapter was originally written as just one night, but it was a lot longer than I thought so it is kind of two parts. Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean the world to me!**

**BPOV**

"So, when did you and Emmett get together?" I asked as Rosalie and I sat on her comfy living room couch, a very handsome vampire declaring his love in the background.

Rosalie and I had arrived at her house over three hours ago and had dived right into the food, the alcohol and the Twilight Saga.

Emmett had arrived home twenty minutes ago and when he saw us drunk and watching a 'chick flick', he had turned around and headed straight for the bar, telling me he'd be back later to take my drunk ass home. I had blown a kiss and then turned back round, too engrossed in the film to care what he was muttering about, while Rosalie had hissed something at him about Twinkies...

Rosalie turned towards me and folded her legs. "Well, it was four years ago. When you... left," She finished with a frown. "Emmett was in a dark place back then, he was partying a lot, going through women like they were Twinkies," She rolled her eyes. "I really didn't like the person he was becoming. Anyway, one night I was in the bar, I needed a drink after the god awful break up I'd just went through, when Emmett came into the bar and practically poured himself on the seat next to me. He was off his face drunk and I just felt pity for him. Then he came onto me and was all over me. I pushed his ass away; I wasn't going to another Twinkie." She laughed at her own joke. "He didn't take it very well and got mad. He was yelling about women being bitches and only after one thing anyway and he pissed me off! So, I dragged his ass out the bar before he made and even bigger ass of himself and as soon as we were outside I ripped him a new one. I told him that if you were here you'd be disgusted with him. That I was disgusted with that. I yelled at him, saying that I wanted to know where the Emmett Swan I grew up with was because the guy I saw in front of me was a disgusting pig who I wanted nothing to do with. I told him to stay the hell away from me and I walked away."

I was shocked. Emmett seemed so calm and level headed. I had no idea that he was even capable of going off the rails.

"What happened then?"

She smiled softly. "I ignored him for weeks. I didn't want to see the person who I had grown up admiring becoming a man I didn't like. Then, one day, he came into the day care center where I used to work, standing outside like a big moron with a hand full of flowers. Roses, original right?" She chuckled. "He said he was sorry, that I was right and he didn't like the man looking back at him anymore, either. Over the next few weeks he sorted his life out, started to focus on his job and was making a real name for himself at the police station. He was even offered jobs in the city later on, but he loves Beaufort. We became good friends. It was after a movie one night; he was walking me home when he turned to me and told me that he couldn't stop thinking about me. That he had fallen in love with me." She said softly, he eyes going all dreamy then she suddenly grinned at me. "I didn't know what the hell to think at first. Was I just another woman to him? Was it just good friendship that he was mistaking for love? I thought maybe he was just confused."

"What happened?" I asked, eager for the rest of the story even though I knew the ending.

"I sat there that night and thought about what you would tell me. You were such a romantic when we were kids. You always used to say that love doesn't happen to everyone. So the people who are lucky enough to find it she holds onto it. Of course, at the time I thought it was just because you were so in love with Edward that had turned you into a sap, but suddenly I understood what you were rambling on for so long."

I laughed at her wording. "Romantic sap, that's me."

"Yeah. So, I thought 'What would Bella do?' The next night I walked into the diner where he was inhaling a cheeseburger with his buddies from the station. I walked right up to him and planted one on him." She finished with a grin.

"Nice!" I answered with a grin.

"Yep! I never regretted my decision."

"It was the same with Alice and Jasper. She would come home talking about this 'Hot Doc' and how in love she was, but was too scared to say anything. Then one day when I was in the hospital, I finally got to see him. He was gorgeous! Tall, blond and bright blue eyes. I asked him to come with a 'group' of us to the movies and dinner later. When we got there all of our friends conveniently cancelled. I kept to myself and let them talk and by the night was out they had plans for a date!"

"You always were a hopeless romantic, Bella!" Rosalie grinned, approval filling her eyes as she heard of my meddling ways. "Oh, I will forever remember when Edward broke things off with you."

I felt my jaw drop. "Wait, Edward broke up with me? Why?"

"Oh, yeah!" Rosalie told me, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Why?" I repeated.

"Well, Emmett didn't exactly find out about the two of you under the best circumstances. He walked in on you two making out on your bed one night." She giggled at my horrified expression. "Oh yeah. So, the two of them got into this fist fight on the front lawn after he threw Edward out, the both of you tried to explain, but he was having none of it. You were his sister and Edward was his friend. By the next day everyone in school knew. Emmett and all of Edward's friends were giving him grief. Everyone was telling you that it wouldn't last, that Edward would dump you like any other girl he'd dated. Of course no one but you, Edward and I knew that the two of you had been dating in secret for over a month. So... About two weeks later, Edward told you that he thought the two of you weren't a good idea. That everyone was getting hurt by the two of you being together. That he wasn't sure he could so this anymore."

I scowled. Moron. "How did I take it?" I asked. "Please tell me I didn't beg and please with him to stay with me?" I begged her.

Rosalie burst out laughing. "Of course not! I remember exactly what you said because it always reminded me of something you'd hear in a movie, plus I was waiting in my car for you. You just looked at him and said, 'You're right. We shouldn't be together. Because I can handle my brother not talking to me and I can handle everyone telling me that you will eventually get bored and dump me. Which you have just proved them all right, by the way! But I can't be with someone who will willingly and easily break up with a girl he claims to love. Jesus, Edward, there are people out there who dream of what you said you felt for me. They ache for it. I don't want to be with someone who has that love, but is too much of a coward to fight for it. I will find that person and I will love them with my whole heart. No matter what other people thin'," Rosalie finished with a dreamy sigh.

I looked at her with amusement. "You remembered that after all these years?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course! Not many things happen in our town. People were talking about this for weeks!"

"So what happened next?"

"You turned around, got in my car and we drove out of there. I stayed the night with you, running interference with Emmett and your parents. You didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Emmett. You went downstairs to get the second tub of ice cream and came back in with a picture of him and a box of matches."

"I burned his picture?" I laughed.

"You'd read it in a book called _Jacksons Woman, _where the leading lady burns his photo with her friends after they break up. It was awesome!"

"How did we get back together?" I asked eagerly, since it was pretty obvious that we did.

"Well, after two weeks of Edward calling you, writing you letters, hounding you at school, all in attempt just to get you to talk to him, this was! He walked into school cafeteria and in front of God and everybody, he declared his love. He stood there in front of you saying, that he didn't care what anyone said or thought or disapproved. That he missed you and he loved you and he was a complete idiot to think he could have ever given that up to please everyone else. And you just smiled and kissed him. No one could deny that you were in love after that day, not even Emmett. He knew then they you weren't just fooling around. He knew that you were in love."

**EPOV**

"Hey, Cullen," Emmett's voice boomed from behind me as I drank my third whiskey, trying to get rid of the head ache that was killing me.

"Emmett," I greeted as I knocked back my drink, hissing against the burn.

Emmett dropped into the seat next to mine. "What are you doing here? I thought you were too busy stalking my sister to do anything else?" Emmett chuckled.

"No, your _sister_ and your _wife_ ditched me with Melissa earlier so they could go and watch some jackass vampire and eat take-out." I snarled, annoyed at being left alone with the viper.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett demanded.

I sighed. "We were in the diner, I was hoping it may jog Bella's memory, when Rose showed up after junk food and then Melissa showed up and asked to sit down next to me. God, that woman just droned on asking question after question. Bella was no help, she just sat there! Jesus, if I have to hear her thoughts on the war one more time I was going to throttle her. Then Bella ditched me to go and talk to Rose. And then they left me with her!" I finished with a groan.

Emmett laughed. "Well, now I understand why Rosalie told me to tell you to go and choke on your Twinkie."

I gave me a droll stare. "My what?"

Emmett shook his head in sympathy. "Oh, Cullen, you've lost all your skills with women."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Edward, listen to me, if you were Bella and the guy who has spoken nothing of loving you for the past week and how much she once meant to him-"

"Get on with it, Emmett," I snarled impatiently.

"Dude, the girls think you're into Melissa. That fast enough for you?" He smirked.

I sat back in shock. "What are you talking about? I can't stand that woman. Whenever I'm in town she tries it on with me. She did tonight, but I had to knock her back _again_. I got slapped, Emmett," I snarled, remembering the sting of the vipers slap.

My best friend grabbed my face and turned to the side, laughing at the red mark that still lingered on my skin and burst out laughing. "I wish I could have been there."

"Thanks," I growled. "So, wait, Bella think's I actually like that woman?"

"Rosalie told me that you were ignoring Bella and couldn't seem to shut up laughing and talking with Melissa. Couldn't take your eyes off her. Talked endlessly."

"She wouldn't shut up!" I protested. "Of course I spoke to the woman, I'm not going to sit there and ignore her, and though I can tell you I wanted to. I can't believe Bella thought I was interested in her." I muttered to myself.

"Edward, Bella doesn't remember her past. She doesn't remember that you only ever had eyes for her since the moment that you got together. So, when she sees you all over another woman..."

"I wasn't all over her. I am such an idiot! Emmett, you know me, I would never willingly do anything to hurt Bella. If I had known she was upset I would have taken the slap right then and there."

Emmett shrugged. "I know that, but you have two women who are after you blood as well as other parts of your body."

I wanted to kick the shit out of myself. How could I have noticed that Bella was upset? When Melissa had come over I had panicked in case she started a scene once again. She'd always had a thing for me, but she wasn't Bella. No woman was. I had told her then that I wasn't interested but the woman thought she was a goddess and that no man could resist. Well, this man could and had. There was only ever Bella.

"I'm such a dick." I groaned. "How could I have been so oblivious?"

"According to Rose whenever I do something stupid, it's because we have the Y chromosome." He laughed.

I didn't. This wasn't funny to me. I had no excuse except for the fact that I had no idea. I was listening to Melissa's stories because she did this every time. She was a woman who needed constant attention and I had hoped that if I just listened to her stories she would be on her way. Then Bella had left with Rosalie and it had taken me so long because now I didn't have Bella and Rosalie there to keep her in line. It had gone from polite conversation and phony laughter at her stupid jokes to her trying to rub herself all over me like some cat in heat.

When Bella and Rosalie had returned to the table, I had hoped they had come to save me, but whenever I tried to get Bella's attention, she would glance away. Then she had called herself Bella and I had been so amazed I had momentarily forgotten Melissa's bony fingers on my shoulder. I had wanted so much to talk to Bella, but she'd left before I could.

I'd had no idea what she was thinking or I would have tossed Melissa out of the diner to get to her and tell her no one could compare to her.

"I need to go and talk to her. Make this right."

Emmett grabbed my arm. "Hold you fire, Bella and Rose are good and drunk by now and nothing you say is going to be worth a damn to her. Talk to her tomorrow when she's thinking clearly. Just make it right."

"I will."

**BPOV**

I groaned into the morning light that streamed through my bedroom window. I really needed to get something darker in here.

I vaguely remembered Emmett carting me into his car somewhere around midnight while I had song my heart out to the lyrics of _'You Don't Own Me'. _I also vaguely remember Charlie and Renee laughing as Emmett carried me over his shoulder up the stairs while I screamed about never being taken alive whilst pounding on his back.

I definitely remembered the alcohol. That was coming through loud and clear.

Though my head pounded and the sun all but blinded my sensitive eyes, it was worth it. Last night had been so much fun. It had made me forget my worries with Edward and Melissa. It had made me forget that I had forgotten.

Lying there in my old room that I had no memories of, I came to a decision. One that would make Alice flip.

Walking down the stairs, I felt lighter. Happier. I knew in my heart that I made the right decision.

I found my family out on the back porch; Renee and Charlie were at the table each reading their own section of the paper and Emmett was devouring a bowl of Count Chocula cereal. It was funny to see this big man in his uniform sitting at his parents table eating breakfast. I had a feeling that Id awoken to this sight many times before.

I wanted my memories of them back. So much.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked as I sat down across from Emmett.

He grinned as he shoveled another spoon of cereal into his mouth. "She's gone to get Riley. And is as hung over as you are."

I flipped him off after making sure Charlie and Renee were distracted with something else.

"I called Alice today," I announced, getting Renee and Charlie's attention, who looked up with bright smiles.

"Alice?" Charlie asked. I had noticed that even though he had never met Alice, he seemed to have taken a shine to the woman who had helped me so much during the past five years. And after a conversation with me five minutes ago, wanted my head examined.

"Yes." I took a deep breath. "I told her that I was quitting my job and moving to Beaufort."

Silence.

My parents and Emmett just stared at me in stunned silence.

"If that's okay..." I trailed off, suddenly afraid I'd assumed too much.

I watched as tears filled each of my parent's eyes and then was floored to see them fill Emmett's.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by three sets of arms. All holding me tightly and with such love.

"Of course that's okay, sweetheart," Charlie rumbled. "That's wonderful."

"Wonderful," Renee whispered. "You're finally home."

**A/N**** I hope this will stop the hatred against Edward, LOL! I love how in trying to make you see how Bella is feeling; I made all you wonderful people hate poor Eddie! He really didn't know how Bella was feeling; he was just having a 'guy moment'. And to the guest who voiced her/his hated for Edward and called him an ass, you really made me laugh and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**** Hi, guys! Thank you so much for your reviews and to the one who said Bella's break up speech to Edward was 'Epic!' I love you so much! Well, here is the chapter and I hope you like it! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought!**

**BPOV**

I felt dizzy. There were so many people it was kind of overwhelming. I was in the local bar with my family and new friend's celebrating my homecoming.

After breakfast Charlie and Renee had told me to get dressed and we'd gone out for the day. We'd taken Todd for a walk, gone shopping, had lunch by the water. We had talked and laughed all day. They had filled me in on our family.

Renee and Charlie had met in high school and fell in love. They were high school sweethearts and married soon after graduation. I asked them if they were any moments where they thought they wouldn't make it. They had just smiled at each other with such love and replied 'no'.

I had also heard stories from when I was younger. I had heard about the time when Emmett and I had turned the back yard into a war zone and ran around pretended to fight out invisible enemy. They told me of the time we had tried to spy on Santa and ended up falling asleep on the stair case, which Emmett had crashed down the stairs after he had fallen asleep, breaking his collar bone and we had spent Christmas morning in the hospital.

In turn I had told them about me, about the past five years and what I had been up to. I told them about my job and Alice and Jasper. I told them about Macie and how I had been at the birth holding Alice's hand. I told them how I had been there to sympathize with Jasper when Alice had nearly crushed his hand into oblivion.

We hadn't spoken of my time with Jacob and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to bring down such a perfect day with bad memories.

My phone had vibrated almost constantly in my pocket all morning until I had finally had enough and turned my phone off. Today was about spending time with my parents, not dragging all that stuff up with Edward.

When Charlie and Renee had suggested going for a quiet and relaxing drink at the local bar in town, I had jumped at the chance. After a long day it was just what I needed for a relaxing evening.

Imagine my surprise when I had walked in the bar to have fifty people I didn't know yell 'surprise!'? Rosalie and Emmett had been at the front of the people, ready to greet me for my surprise welcome home celebration.

I had turned to my parents in shock, both had been grinning from ear to ear, telling me that they had been in on it. It was Rosalie who had put it all together as soon as she heard I was staying she had rushed around like a mad woman to get it done in time, ordering Charlie and Renee to keep me out of the way.

I had walked up to her and gave her a hug as tears filled my eyes. She was amazing.

"That guy was weird," I commented to Rosalie twenty minutes later after a good looking, but clingy Mike Newton had left. He had walked over to me as soon as the crowd disappeared and introduced himself with enthusiasm that freaked me out. He wouldn't shut up! It had finally taken his wife, Jessica, to drag him away giving him a womanly glare.

Rosalie chuckled. "Mike? Other than being a creepy date he's harmless."

"You dated him?" I asked with a frown. Mike wasn't the kind of guy that I pictured Rosalie with. Even in high school.

"No, dummy, you did." She howled. "Don't worry, it was only one date."

I rolled my eyes and wondered if that was why the guy creeped me out. Bad dating memories. That I couldn't remember.

"The guy who is really creepy, is him." Rosalie pointed to a man with shoulder length dirty blond hair, who was watching us from across the bar. A red headed woman spoke next to him, but his dark eyes stayed on the two of us. He was handsome, in a way. He was just way too freaky for words. I felt a shiver go down my spine when he winked at me. It wasn't a good shiver.

"Who is he?" I whispered to Rosalie as if he could hear me from across the bar.

"That is James. Your first boyfriend. He was sweet and cute and then when you started high school he became and ass and a dickhead."

I grinned at Rosalie. "I take it you two were the best of friends?"

She gave me a bland look. "Besties," She drawled. "Anyway, he tried it on with you and got pissed when you knocked him back. Then the little prick dumped you."

"Asshole," I hissed. I may not remember it, but it pissed me off.

"Yeah. Just avoid the little prick. I don't know why he's here." Rosalie said through gritted teeth. She really didn't like him.

After another twenty minutes of greeting people who I couldn't even recall after they had stepped out of view, I had safely found myself in a nice quiet corner, hoping to have a good few minutes, have a drink and relax my poor feet.

That was until the woman who I had become good friends with again recently came bombing across the bar like a blond rocket.

"Bella! Bella, I have someone I want you to meet!" Rosalie squealed as she darted across the bar to grab my arm and start dragging me away from my quiet haven.

"Who? I must have met everyone in Beaufort by now." I whined as I squeezed past people.

Rosalie turned to me with a bright, excited smile. "Tyler Crowley!" She announced the way someone said the name of a celebrity.

"Who?" I asked with a confused frown. I hadn't met anyone named Tyler and I hadn't heard of anyone named him, either.

"Tyler Crowley, you dated oh so briefly during the summer you broke up with James and before Edward got home from that camp he always went to."

I ground to a halt to stare into her wide eyes. "Wait, James, Tyler and Mike, all in one summer? Man, I got around," I commented in shock about my former slutty ways.

Rosalie burst into laughter and once again began to tow me across the room. "No, you were already broken up and dated Tyler for about two weeks. Mike, you only had that one date. You were texting me the entire time," She giggled.

"So, why are you dragging me across the room like the devils chasing us if we only went out for a couple of weeks?" I demanded.

"Well, you remember when you and Edward broke up?" She began.

I interrupted her with a droll stare. "No, that's how this amnesia kind of works."

Rosalie burst out into laughter. "Ha, ha ha." She ended her laughter abruptly to give me a bland stare. "You're hilarious. Anyway, smartass, while you took the high road for the next few weeks, I took the low road, the very low road and kind of made it happen so it would get back to Edward that you and Tyler had gone on a couple of dates. And some steamy make out sessions," she grinned evilly.

"Did I?"

"No. You refused. So, anyway, when Edward found out he developed a hatred for Tyler Crowley; always jealous of the dude! So, what better way to pay Mr. Cullen/Sleazebag back, than by rubbing his nose in the fact that you're with the man he hates?"

I burst into hysterical laughter at her. "I can't do that! It's mean and while I may not remember doing any of this before-"

"Oh, you were against it then so I did it behind your back," She interrupted me and then glared when I rolled my eyes at her. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Anyway..." I began pointedly. "I have read about the girls doing this in many books and it always ends badly. Besides, it's not fair to use some guy. Plus, you didn't even invite Edward, so what would be the point of flirting with some guy when he's not even here?"

"Well no, but his family and the rest of the town is here, even if he doesn't show up he will definitely hear about it!"

I shook my head. "No. Not going to happen." I told her firmly.

Rosalie growled in irritation. "Damn you and your morals. Always ruining my fun. Well what am I going to do now? The guys waiting."

"I'm not going to ignore the guy. I'll go and talk to him. I'm just not going to use him to make someone jealous."

"Fine," She ground out.

I turned and followed, willingly this time, is the direction Rosalie lead me. Never seeing her smile of triumph.

Five minutes after talking with Tyler Crowley and I had to admit he was a sweet guy. He was tall and handsome, his skin the color of rich coffee and his eyes were dark and dangerous. They could stop a girl's heart from a mile away. So could his smile.

On top of that, he was funny and smart and interesting. He actually owned the bar my party was being held in and offered me a job if I wanted it. I eagerly accepted.

So, when he asked me to dance with him to one of my favorite Brad Paisley songs, I could hardly say no.

**EPOV**

It had been one long day.

I had woken up ready to get out there and see Bella, put things right with her, but she wasn't there. I had hung around her house like a stalker, calling her on her cell phone, feeling like a love struck teen after he's just had his first fight with his girlfriend. Still, nothing.

Eventually, her phone didn't even ring. She had switched it off. She had shut me out.

I deserved it, I knew I did. The only defense I had was that I didn't know. I had no idea what Bella was feeling, I was too busy thinking up a way to get rid of Melissa. I hated that she was upset and I wasn't there for her. I wasn't there to shake my head at her and tell her that no one could compare to her.

I had still been planning a way to get to Bella, to beg on my knees for forgiveness, when my parents told me that Bella was planning to stay in Beaufort with her family and Rosalie was organizing a surprised party for her.

Bella was staying and I was one of the last people to know. That hurt me. I loved Bella, I had always loved Bella and she hadn't told me.

After speaking with my father, and being warned that maybe I should give her space, I decided to hell with that and entered the bar where her party was being held.

It was the bar that everyone went to; everyone's local, so it didn't surprise me when they told me that's where the party was being held.

What did surprise me was the sight that I walked into.

There in the middle of the dance floor, wearing snug worn out jeans and a yellow t-shirt that brandished a peace sign and dancing to Brad Paisleys _'Ticks'_, was Bella and she wasn't alone.

No, Tyler Crowley, a jackass who I hated with a passion was dancing with Bella. His body brushing against her, his hands on her hips... I felt this unbearable need to gut him with nothing but my bare hands.

I was a trained Special Forces solider, one of the reason's I had been put forward for the training was my control. I had to be able to work at high risk, life threatening situations. I had and I was damn good at it. I could go into a hostage situation, bullets flying and not bat an eye lid. I could kill in hand to hand combat just as easily as I could with a weapon and the whole time I could keep my composure. Some had accused me of having ice running through my veins.

All of that went to hell when I saw Tyler brush Bella's hair back and lean in to whisper something in her ear that made her laugh.

Within seconds I was stalking across the bar, heading straight for the happy couple.

I nearly lost the smidgen of control I had left when I heard Bella giggle and say his name. I wanted to rip his head off and burn the remains. I wanted to throttle her for flirting with him! How could she when I loved her? When I had spent every day since I was 17 loving her?

Without a word to either of them, I twirled Bella around and ducked down, putting my shoulder against her soft stomach and standing up, taking her with me.

"Edward!" She squealed in shock and I almost smiled as a memory came to me of one time in our life when this had happened.

I glared dangerously at Tyler when he went to speak. "Don't fuck with me tonight, Tyler. I'd kill you. Gladly."

With that, I turned around and walked out the bar, ignoring the shocked chatter of our friends and family and the screaming woman on my shoulder.

I endured her fists pounding on my back and her cursing, that I had to admit were impressive, until we were a safe distance away from the bar and away from listening ears.

I placed her feet carefully on the pavement and had to duck a fist for my thoughtfulness.

"Have you lost your mind?" She hissed. Anger made her cheeks flushed and her chest heave and I almost forgot what I was angry about. Almost.

"Me? What were you doing in there with _Tyler_?" I spat his name, remembering the image of her in another man's arms. Tyler fucking Crowley of all people.

I closed my eyes, rejecting the image and the fury and hurt that it caused.

She scowled at me. "Newsflash, Edward, it's a party. My party, I'll add, and we were just dancing." She defended herself.

"You were practically all over him." I snapped back.

"Are you crazy?" She shouted at me. Well, we were both shouting at this point, which was exactly why I made sure we were well enough away from the bar.

In a way, I loved this fight. It was like memory lane for me. One night, so long ago, we had stood on the street, screaming at each other after I had carted Bella out of the diner. If I wasn't in such a jealous rage, I would have smiled.

"Is this about Melissa?" I asked, wondering maybe the only reason she was dancing with that little prick was to get back at me somehow.

She rolled her baby doll eyes and scoffed. "Yes, Edward. I danced with Tyler just to get you back. Even though I had no idea you were even there." She added with a glare. "Get over yourself."

I frowned. If she truly didn't care about all this Melissa stuff then why had she ignored me all day? Why had she been hurt by it? And why had she danced with Crowley?

"Then why are you pissed at me? Why have you ignored me all fucking day?" I demanded. I knew she was lying.

Bella shook her head slightly. "Edward, let's just forget it and go back inside," She suggested.

"What? So you can go back to ignoring me? I don't think so."

"Well, if you're in need of conversation, I know of a clingy blond that will be more than eager for the job," She snapped and I was glad. Now we could get things out in the open.

"I knew it. I knew this was about her." I said in a mixture of triumph and anger.

"Of course it is!" She exploded. "You spent the entire night ignoring me for that skank! You were practically drooling over her. I dread to think of how you acted when we were actually together!" She shouted at me.

I had known what she thought, I had. But hearing it from her was so strange. Did she truly think that I could ever have eyes for another woman?

I shook my head. "Bella, I can't stand the girl. I couldn't get her to shut up. While she was yapping her head off about something that she has no real grasp of, all I could think of was ways to get her out of there. Or get us out of there. I cannot stand her." I repeated slowly.

She looked at me with disbelieving eyes, but I saw the hurt there and it killed me to know that I was the cause for my blatant stupidity.

"It sure didn't look that way to me."

I stepped closer to her and felt the heat off her body radiate onto mine. I smelled her sweet scent and I felt my eyes drifting to her full lips, yearning to taste them.

I realized then that I had forgotten that Bella had forgotten.

When Bella and I were together, I don't think either of us doubted each other's love and devotion, we had risked too much for it to be a passing fling. Yes, I had a jealous streak, but that's what happens when you have the girl of your dreams and other people want her.

Bella had never been the jealous type. She had never doubted my love for her and I had taken that for granted now. Five years ago Bella would have rolled her eyes and complained about someone chatting her head off while talking about mountain climbing or whatever Melissa had been prattling on about. She would have shared secret smiles with me and held my hand under the table, squeezing whenever she was trying not to laugh. I had taken that for granted last night and I shouldn't have. Bella didn't remember what we were once like together.

I knew then that I had to be honest about the past five years and what I had been doing.

"You want to know what I did five years ago after you left?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," She answered, though she looked confused by my turnaround.

"I went to your room, searched for any sign that just maybe you still wanted me. That it was lies. It devastated me when I couldn't find what I needed. So I went back to work. I took every assignment that I could get my hands on. Anything that interested me. That was how I got to be on Special Forces. My friends all told me to move on. Pick up some chick and take her home and forget all about you."

I saw her flinch from my words.

"I thought 'Why not?' She doesn't love me. She doesn't want me. I had no idea why you had stopped or why you had changed, but I know it hurt. I wanted to forget you. To be able to use some woman to help me get over you. But I never could." I watched her eyes widen. "You are the only one for me, Bella. Even when I tried to hate you and forget you, I still loved you. I still wanted you. I hated myself for that. For wanting something I couldn't have and letting that affect my life. You are the only woman that I have ever been with." I told her quietly and watched her eyes get even larger.

"Ever?" She asked her words full of meaning.

"Ever."

"Wow," She whispered.

I grinned ruefully. "Yes, when my friends were losing their virginity and bragging about it, I was waiting for you. When everyone called me an idiot for practically taking a vow of celibacy because I only wanted you. I waiting for you and I didn't know it."

"I don't what to say," She admitted, sounding like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"You don't have to say anything. It's my fault. I sat there thinking that you were secure in our relationship, forgetting that you didn't have the memories and the faith you once had in us. I should have and I am sorry for that. I just want you to know that, for me, you are the only one. You always have been."

We stood there in silence as Bella absorbed what I was telling her. It was the truth; Bella was the only woman I had ever made love to. It hadn't been easy, especially when I was a teenage boy, but I had looked at her back then and knew she was who I wanted. And it had made it easier to wait and to be patient.

For the past five years... I'd had my heart ripped out and thrown myself into work so that I didn't have time to think about anything. The only thought's that had ever managed to slip through my control was thoughts of her.

Loneliness and pain had been my constant companions, my driving force to get through whatever shit I had gotten into.

And then one day, Eric had told me about Bella and nothing else had been more important than seeing her. I had found out about what happened and the dots had connected and I knew Bella couldn't have left me. How could an amnesiac send emails to a family she didn't remember. Bella hadn't left me and that had made five long, lonely years' worth it.

"I love you, Bella. I always have." I told her the only thing I could. The only thing that really mattered.

I watched as Bella stood there and sorted out what she was thinking, feeling.

Eventually, after what seemed to be forever, she looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"I love you, too."

And then, as if God had answered my prayers, she pulled me to her and raised her lips to mine. After years of numbness and ice in my veins, I felt alive.

I felt like I was finally home.

**A/N**** Well, I hope you liked it. Next chapter gets a little sour... if you know what I mean. Seriously, let me know if you know what I mean, LOL. Hopefully, the next chapter should be up tomorrow, if not sometime Sunday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**** Hi guys! I would like to thank you all. You are uber cool. I love you all! Just to let you know that this chapter is smaller than the others. It's just a little chapter, all about the love and I always like to give them a night for that... Because I am a little weird, LOL. Please read and review!**

**BPOV**

"Are you sure they won't be here?" I asked as Edward pulled up outside his parents' home.

He brushed his thumb back and forth the back of my hand and brought our intertwined hands to his lips and kissed my hand. The gesture so intimate, I almost forgot my worries about being caught by Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella, my parents love to party. They will be out for most of the night." He promised.

"Yes, but that party was thrown for me and as you can probably tell, I'm not there. Maybe the party will end sooner than you think." I pointed out.

He just grinned, looking so sexy, the moonlight as his green eyes devoured mine.

"The party will still be going." He answered with certainty. "Unless, you want to go back?" He asked quietly.

I wanted to smile. Did he really think that I wanted to leave? In answer, I leaned over and kissed him. It was slow and sensuous. Like we had all the time in the world. It was perfect.

He pulled back to lean his forehead against mine. "I thought we'd never have this again," He whispered.

I knew what he meant, though I still didn't remember it. I wanted to. I wanted to remember what we had been like. To remember the things he did.

I raised my hand and placed it gently on his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." I promised.

His smile was slow and sexy and it made my heart pound. "I love you."

"I love you."

It was strange to me. When I had occasionally thought about sex and even doing it one day, I always got so nervous and this sense of dread would fill me. I always put down to that I didn't remember having it. Alice had told me not to worry, that with the right person I would be so overcome with passion that I wouldn't really take in the details.

I had always believed that, trusted that in the moment there wouldn't be uncomfortable moments where he leads me up the stairs and I want to run for the door.

With Edward, I took in every detail. I didn't find it uncomfortable when he took my hand and led me into the dark house and up the stairs to his room. I felt warm and safe and so in love.

I stood there and looked around Edward's room as he closed the door behind us. I felt that same sense of familiarity, but it didn't annoy me this time. I doubt anything could. Everything felt right and perfect. Memory or not.

His room was neat and tidy, with shelves full of records and CD's. I couldn't make out much in the darkness, but I sensed that his music would be very eclectic.

When I realized that Edward hadn't moved I turned back to him and saw him leaning against the door with hungry eyes.

I smiled at him. "Nervous?"

He grinned and nodded his head. "I have thought about this moment for years. Dreamed about it and now it's here I am so damn nervous."

I held my hand out to him and he walked over to me, taking my hand in his without hesitation. "I'm not." I whispered as I rose onto my toes to brush my lips against his jaw, loving the way his breath hitched. "In fact, for the first time in five years, I know I am exactly where I should be. With you."

"Bella," He breathed as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight against him so I could feel exactly how much he wanted me.

"I want you, Edward. I doubt there has ever been a moment when I haven't. Make me yours."

He looked at me with such hunger in his eyes that the muscles in my stomach tightened and I felt an ache where I'd never felt an ache before.

"You've always been mine," He whispered huskily before taking my mouth with his.

His kiss was hot and passionate, like he couldn't get enough as his tongue warred with mine for dominance. I didn't mind when I lost that battle. I was his and I trusted him to take us both where we needed to go.

I ran my hands down the hard line of his body, lingering on the 'V' muscles that I'd always thought were so sexy on men. Edward's were out of the world.

My breathing sped as I yanked his shirt out of his jeans, eager for there to be nothing between us.

Edward's hands were rough and hot as he shoved my jeans over my hips and impatiently waited for me to step out of them before my shirt was being yanked over my head.

When I stood there in nothing but my lace underwear, Edward took a moment to take in the sight of me before grinning and placing his warm hands on my bare skin and backing me up until we came to the edge of his bed. "You're beautiful," he murmured as he lowered us onto the bed and blanketed my body with his, the material of his jeans rubbing against my bare legs as he kissed his way down the valley of my breasts, palming my breast with his hand, so I bit my lip in pleasure.

"Edward," I moaned as he grinded his hips against mine, creating the most wonderful feeling.

He didn't stop as he spoke to me in almost a growl as he drove us both crazy. "I have waited so long for you, Bella. This may not last very long," he chuckled.

I giggled as I played with his hair. "It's all about quality not quantity." I paused with a frown on my face. "Why do I have a feeling I've said this in the past?"

That had him looking up at me with a scowl. "Of all the times to make a joke like that, now it not the time."

I couldn't take it from there and burst out laughing.

"You're not funny," He muttered, but went back to his task at hand of driving me crazy. My laughter stopped.

For a while, no words were spoken as we shed the rest of our clothes until there was nothing between us. Which is exactly what we both wanted. Needed.

I ran my hands down his body until I could wrap my hand around him, making Edward tense and his breath hiss out between clenched teeth.

As my hand began to stroke him Edward's mouth crushed mine beneath his as he used his fingers to make certain I was ready for him.

"This is so strange," I whispered.

Edward froze. "What?" He panted.

I moved my hips to encourage him to continue. "Edward," I pleaded until he once again began to move his hand.

"You were saying?" He growled.

I rolled my eyes. How could I focus on anything?

When he stopped with a look on his face that told me he wasn't moving again until he got an explanation. God, men were so silly when it came to their skills in the bedroom.

"I just mean it's strange that I don't feel nervous or scared or shy. It was a compliment!" I panted out.

Edward grinned in male satisfaction and I was about to snap at him, but then his fingers entered me and did this twirl that sent me over the edge and the only thing I could focus on was the awesome pleasure rocketing through my body as I clung onto Edward. My harbor.

I was vaguely aware as Edward pulled out a condom from his bedside table and ripped open the packet. As he was rolling it on, I brought my hands down so I could help, taking a little too much pleasure when he growled a warning out at me and then captured my hands, pinning them onto the bed with one of his as he entered me.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," I muttered at the feeling as he began to move within me.

My hands still pinned above my head, I raised my mouth to his and lost myself in everything that was.

Edward pulled away, his eyes meeting mine and I got lost as we both fell over the edge together.

As our breathing calmed, I held onto the man I loved. It didn't matter so much that I didn't remember who we used to be anymore. I loved him now and that was all that mattered.

I was horrified to see the sheen of tears in Edwards's eyes.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as I trailed my fingers across his jaw.

"I can't lose you again, Bella. I won't survive it this time." He whispered hoarsely.

My heart broke at his words. I got the feeling that the last five years had been a lot harder on Edward than he let anyone know. Then he would ever let anyone know. He was a solider. He was strong and a warrior and I knew that to a man like him showing his emotions like this was forbidden. It made me feel so special to be the one he showed this side of himself to.

"Edward," I whispered staring up at his face, the eyes I loved. "I will never leave you. Where else am I going to go?" I teased.

"But you did," He objected.

I felt my eyes burn with tears as I saw the pain in his eyes. I was lucky, in a way; I didn't remember the years we were apart. I didn't know I was missing something so apart of me. He did. He had spent night after night, alone. He had spent five years thinking I didn't love him. I vowed to myself right then that he would never doubt again.

"Edward, I don't know what happened five years ago and I couldn't understand why I would leave. I can't imagine ever leaving you. And then Rose pointed out that I didn't. I don't know what happened, but I do know I didn't leave you. I do know in my heart that I would never leave you. That would I never stop loving you. You know me, Edward. Better than I do, I think," I chuckled when he nodded slightly. "You know I could never leave my heart."

He smiled at my words and the feeling behind them. Every word was true. Edward was my heart and no one would leave that.

I pulled him to me and knew I would never let go.

* * *

I rest my head on Edward's chest as he played with my hair, loving the feel of him.

"What was our first time like?" I asked curiously. I'd like to know how I lost my virginity.

Edward chuckled. "_Strawberry Wine_." He answered.

I frowned. "What?"

"Deana Carter. You loved the song and when you were ready you came to me and said that it had to be in July, by the lake where we spent that day. It had kind of became our place and you said that's where you wanted to lose your virginity. So, we packed the stuff, lied to our parents about where we were and travelled to the lake. It was hot and stuffy and I think at one point you were about to call it all off." He chuckled.

"I understand now," I whispered as I thought of the lyrics to one of my favorite songs in my head.

"Yeah, well I didn't. I kept muttering about normal people who either parked or used a bed. Then we started bickering about it, you were saying that if I wanted normal than I could find some bimbo in town who fell all over me because you never would." He kissed my hair. "I made the mistake of saying that maybe I just might. You picked up a stick and with spectacular aim, got it right on my head, in the dark I might add. I called you crazy, you said I deserved it and then we burst out laughing. We were so irritated because of the heat that we were getting angry over anything. You kissed me and nothing seemed to matter anymore."

I lay there against his chest, tracing his skin with my fingers. "It's a good story. I wish I knew it."

"You will," He said with confidence. "One day, something will make you remember and you will remember something."

I gasped. With everything that had happened, I hadn't told him. "I saw something of Rose and me." I told him. "It was last night. I was upset over everything and she told me that I was going home with her and then she held out her hand and I saw this image of us. Of what that used to mean. What it means again."

When he didn't say anything, I began to worry.

"Edward?" I whispered and nervously leaned up to look into his eyes.

"I'm okay," He whispered when I saw the emotion he was trying to hold back. "It's happening. You're remembering."

"I wish I had something of you. It doesn't matter as much as it had before. We'll make new memories. I still want some of you, though."

He smiled and pulled me back down so I lay with my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart.

"One day." He promised.

"One day." I agreed.

It was as I lay there in such contentment that I heard the front door open and the laughter of Edward's parent's.

"Oh my god!" I whispered.

Edward chuckled beside me. "Don't worry, they won't come in."

"How do you know?" I demanded quietly. "I swear to god, Edward, if they see us in here I will find a way to give myself amnesia again so I won't have to suffer through flashbacks that I am sure I will have one day."

The idiot continued to laugh. "I don't think that's possible."

"Edward?" I heard Esme call out from the other side of the door and I stupidly his under the covers like that would help anything.

"Yeah, mom?" Edward called back casually, like he wasn't naked with a girl in here.

"Oh, honey, I was just worried since you left the party so abruptly."

I felt Edward's hands start to touch places that shouldn't be touched with his mother on the other side of the freakin' door and batted his hands away.

"Yeah, I just had something that had to be taken care of straight away." He chuckled as trailed his fingers over my breast, flinching away when I bit his hand.

"Okay, dear." She answered. "Goodnight."

"Night, mom!"

"Goodnight, Bella!" She sang out and Edward burst into hyena like laughter.

"Goodnight, Esme," I called back while I quietly died of shame under the sheets.

I heard Esme and Carlisle's laughter die out as they reached their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"I hate you," I spat at Edward as I began beating him to death with his pillow.

In a show of skill and speed, Edward lunged and tackled me until I was lying underneath his larger, masculine body and his arms were wrapped around me protectively.

"No, you don't," he grinned. "You love me."

I sighed and sunk deeper in love as his lips touched mine.

* * *

I awoke in Edward's arms, my heart pounding, and my body trembling. I knew it may just be a dream, but I had to find out because if it wasn't then I had remembered and I knew.

**A/N**** Dun, dun dun... What has she remembered you ask? Is it the wannabe killer that dumped her in a ditch? Tomorrow you shall find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**** Hi guys! Thanks for all the adds and reviews, it makes my day! Anyway, sorry it's up later than I planned during today, but I was watching clips of Pitch Perfect online and lost track of time! So, just so there's not confusion, normal writing is the now, italics are way back when! Please review!**

**EPOV**

"Edward, wake up," Bella hissed as she shook me awake.

I grinned sleepily and reached for her. "Can't get enough, huh?" I murmured as I cupped her full breast and feel myself getting aroused at the feel of her soft, supply skin against my hand. Her warm body against mine.

"No," She snapped as she slapped my hand until I released her.

I groaned ad I raised my self-up to lean against the head board. "Then what is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

Bella sat up next to me, revealing all that pale skin and then glared at me when I grinned.

"I want to know how we got together," She answered as she dragged the sheet up to cover herself.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me," I grinned and pulled her to me so I could wrap her up in my arms.

"It started when I got back from camp. Every summer since I was ten I would go to this camp in Canada, it would help teach survival skills and camping and as you get older they teach you self-defense."

"You loved it there." She told me softly as she began to trace circles on my chest.

I smiled at her, catching her hand in mine and bringing it to my mouth. "Yes, I did. I always had this energy in me and for six weeks it would be pushed to the limit. I would be pushed. It was strange, all these kids were there on court order or their parents had sent them hoping it would put them on the straight and narrow and me? I was there because I loved it, because I wanted as much experience as I could. None of it prepared me for the real thing, of course, but it helped."

"Was it awful? The war," She added.

I sighed and held her closer to me. "It was hard. I had thought myself prepared for the thing's I'd see and do, but nothing could do that and I don't think anyone can ever really understand unless they've gone through it. Unless they have seen and heard what soldiers have to. But you want to know what helped?" I asked her.

She nodded slightly.

"You. Those first few months when it was all too much. Too much violence. Too much death. It helped so much knowing that you were at home, waiting for me. It helped knowing that everything I was doing and going through, was to keep you safe. To keep other peoples Bella's safe."

"And then I left." She said bluntly.

I kissed her forehead and crushed her to me. "But you didn't," I reminded her. "After that I focused on my job."

She brushed a kiss along my jaw. "Now tell me about that summer." She ordered.

"Well, I had just arrived home and went around to your house to see Emmett and his skinny little sister," I teased as I ran my fingers across her full curves and then I got lost in the memory of that day and what happened later that would change my life...

_"Edward!" Emmett greeted as I strolled down the street._

_I grinned as the giant that I called my best friend pulled me into a bear hug. "Jesus, you wreak, dude!" He laughed._

_"Shut it, asshole," I laughed as I pounded his back in what could only be described as a 'man hug'. _

_"Did you have fun running around in the woods? I can't wait for the day when you turn out to be one of those fucking pyschos that go around chasing down hot cheerleaders." He teased._

_"You'll just be jealous of the hot cheerleaders you pervert!" _

_"Come on, my mom's been going on about seeing your ugly ass face all day."_

_"Yeah, yeah," I drawled as we made our way into the Swan house._

_"Edward!" Renee squealed as we entered the kitchen where she was covered in dough from yet another attempt to make fresh bread. I couldn't help but notice that small fire extinguisher that sat on the kitchen table. I knew every member of the Swan could use it._

_"Mrs. Swan," I greeted as she hugged me, careful not to touch me with her hands._

_"Renee to you, Edward," She laughed. "It's so good to see you! Did you enjoy yourself? Can I get you a drink?"_

_I laughed as she shot off question after question. I had missed home._

_"It great to see you, too. I did enjoy myself and I'm fine thank you. I only came by to see you're off spring," I laughed._

_"Well, Bella and Rosalie are in the back soaking up the sun," Renee laughed as she turned back to her disaster in the making._

_I leaned in to whisper to Emmett. "The smoke alarm has been tested, right?"_

_"With my mom cooking, the damn thing doesn't need to be tested."_

_We both left the house, snickering when Renee started cursing and pulling a burnt loaf of bread from the oven._

_I walked out into the Swans back garden to find two young women in nothing but bikinis, lying on two large beach towels, listening to Tim McGraw's _Something Like That_. Rosalie was wearing a red skimpy thing that barely covered her body and even she had to know that one look at her could drop a man at ten paces._

_But it wasn't Rosalie or her skimpy red bikini and mile long legs that had my palms sweating or made my pulse race. It was the dark haired beauty in the royal blue bikini next to her. _

_The blue bikini clung to her ivory skin almost lovingly as the sun caressed her bare skin. The body that I would have described before today as skinny, bony, was now curvaceous. Full breasts, soft stomach that curved into womanly hips. _

_Bella Swan had changed since I had gone. How the hell had that happened? _

_What was more horrifying is that I wanted her. I wanted to kiss her and run my tongue along all that soft skin. I wanted to feel her softness in my hands. _

_It was shocking since I had never given much thought to sex before. I wasn't a monk, I had thought's and fantasies, but never to this extent and never about my best friends little sister! I had always had my future in the army on my mind. I'd had girlfriends, yes, but I had never even wanted them like this. Looks like those teenage hormones that Emmett always joked about was finally making themselves known. _

_Looking from Bella's spectacular body to my best friend, I knew without a doubt that I was fucked. _

_"Ladies, if you would stop primping for a moment, there is someone here who would like to see you," Emmett boomed and I wanted to deck him in that moment. I didn't want to talk to her right now._

_The girls shot up with glares on their faces until they saw me and both smiled brightly._

_"Edward!" They squealed as they got to their feet and came bounding towards me._

_It was strange, everyone in school wanted Rosalie. She was a tall sexy blond with bright blue eyes and lips that every guy in school fantasized about. And here she was, running toward me in nothing but a bikini and I didn't feel a thing._

_"Cullen!" She greeted and gave me tight hug. "When did you get home?"_

_"About an hour ago. It took me that long to get away from mother."_

_Rosalie laughed a sexy sound that drove every guy on the football team crazy._

_Bella elbowed Rosalie aside and threw her arms around me; in no way aware of what her body pressed against mine did to me. _

_"Hi Edward!" She squealed before pulling back as if to get a better look at me. "You're taller." She told me with a smile._

_I couldn't help but laugh. Whenever I returned from camp, Bella always told me I was taller. How could I be thinking these things about my friend? And Bella was a friend. She had helped me when no one else could. _

_"I have to get going," I lied and wanted to flinch away from the disappointment in her eyes. No one could give puppy eyes like Bella Swan and I didn't want be on the receiving end of one._

_"Really?" Bella asked with a frown._

_"Yeah. I'll, um, see you all later." I stammered and then got the hell out of there._

"You are such a coward!" Bella laughed from beside me.

"Hey!" I protested. "Think of it from my point of view. I had come home from camp expecting to see my friends and then suddenly I had the hot's for one of them! I had to get out of there," I defended my actions.

"You were a coward." She answered simply as she played with my fingers. It was a sweet, intimate gesture that she had once done all the time.

"I was not. You were my best friends little sister. You'd always been like a little sister to me. It was wrong on so many levels and went against every guy code there was. You also had a boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend but I didn't know that at the time. It was horrifying to me!"

"So, little coward, what did happened next?" She asked her voice rich with amusement.

I rolled my eyes. "I avoided you like you were the plague," I answered.

"Oh my god!" She giggled, her whole body shaking with laughter.

"Okay... That's enough. So, after about a week of avoiding you and doing my best to never be around you, you finally confronted me."

_"Edward, can I talk to you?" I tensed as I heard Bella's soft voice from behind me as I worked on my car on the front yard._

_Dammit, I cursed. I had been successfully avoiding her, trying to ignore that bastard voice that taunted me for being such a coward. I had heard about the fact that James had broken up with her, but I didn't know the details why and I couldn't ask Bella since I had been trying so desperately to avoid her. In a town this small, it was no easy feat._

_"Uh, yeah, sure," I answered, wiping my oily hands on a dirty rag as I turned to her._

_"Have I done something to upset you?" She asked as I turned to face her. _

_It didn't help. She was beautiful in her white summer dress, her hair falling in curls around her. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair, trace her lips with my tongue... Jesus Christ._

_My frustration with my rising libido made my voice curt and cold. "You haven't done anything."_

_I watched as her eyes widened at my tone and how it belied my words._

_"Really? It doesn't sound like it. You have avoided me for days. You turn around if I'm walking down the street, you won't come anywhere near the house and you leave the diner if I come in! What's going on?" She demanded angrily._

_Her anger helped if anything. It made it easier to push her away. "Are you serious?" I sneered at her. "Not everything is about you, Bella. For your information, I'm not avoiding you. I just have more things going on in my life than you. I know that's difficult for you to understand..." I trailed off, hating myself for my outright lies. Bella had never demanded anyone's attention; she was always so comfortable in her own company. _

_"What?" She demanded in disbelief._

_"Bella," I said her name slowly, like I was trying to hold onto my patience. "I'm kind of busy and the last thing I want is to have to stand around here in the blazing sun and soothe your insecurities. I'm not avoiding you. Are you happy?"_

_I watched as she bit her bottom lip, something she only ever did when she was upset and I wanted nothing more than to take it back. _

_"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you and I don't care. You have no right to talk to me like that. What the hell is wrong with you, Edward? I'm your friend. Or I thought I was." With that she turned around and walked away from. She didn't look back._

"You absolute asshole," Bella glared at me.

"It was years ago!" I protested when she started to shuffle away from me.

"I don't care, jackass. You upset me because you were too much of a coward to strap on a pair."

I held her, refusing to let her move from my side. "I was eighteen and scared and I made an idiot move that I regretted."

"But, I bet you didn't knock on my door, did you?" She challenged.

I cringed. "No."

_"What the hell have you done to Bella?" Rosalie demanded as she stormed into my bedroom._

_"Oh, please, do come in Rosalie," I replied sarcastically._

_It had been three days since I had been a complete bastard to Bella. I wanted to make things right, but thought maybe it was for the best. How could I ever explain what was really going on in my head? How would she react to me telling her that I had been lusting after her since I had seen her in that blue bikini. It was strange, I had been avoiding Bella and now she was avoiding me. I didn't like any of this, but I didn't know how to fix it._

_"Don't you start with me," She snapped as I got to my feet to face her. "Whatever you said really upset her. Now you have to fix it. She's your friend, Edward!"_

_"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I feel like a complete tool for upsetting her?" I demanded angrily._

_"Then fix it!" She ordered._

_"How?" I exploded. "The only way to fix it would be to explain and then I'll lose her and Emmett."_

_Rosalie rocked back on her heels, obviously taken aback by my words. She looked into my eyes for the longest moment before her eyes widened. "Oh."_

_"What?" I demanded._

_"You like Bella." She replied. She didn't accuse, she didn't snap, she just told the simple truth._

_I glared at her for the longest time before I lost the battle of wills._

_"What am I going to do?" I asked quietly._

_She grinned. "I'd say get your ass down to the diner since she's on a date with Mike Newton."_

_"What?" I snapped. I couldn't stand Newton on the best of times, never mind when he was on a date with the girl I wanted for my own._

_"Oh yeah," She drawled. "Go fix it, Edward."_

_"How? I could lose them both."_

_She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Well, you don't exactly have her now and how long do you think Emmett's going to stay quiet until he realizes that you have upset his little sister? You know he adores that girl. Tell her, Edward. Bella is not cruel, if she doesn't feel the same then she would still understand and she wouldn't tell anyone. Especially Emmett. Thing is though, if you don't make it right, you've lost her anyway."_

"I always knew Rosalie was a good friend," Bella smiled. "You on the other hand are still a dumbass in my opinion."

"Thanks so much," I drawled.

"So, what did you do next? Cower in the corner?" She demanded in mock suspicion.

I grinned smugly. "Actually, I didn't. I left Rosalie standing in my room while I got in my car and drove to the diner, prepared to get my woman."

She scoffed. "Men! They're either the Cowardly Lion or they go all He Man on a girl's ass."

"Yeah, but you love it." I teased as I nuzzled her neck.

_I pulled up outside the diner to see Bella and Newton in a booth by the window. I saw the way he watched her, the way his eyes lingered in places that made me want to smash his face off the table._

_When he leaned over to tuck her hair behind her ears, I flipped and stormed into the diner to confront the happy couple._

_I stalked over to their table, ignoring Newton's glare when I completely blanked him to look at Bella._

_"We need to talk."_

_She raised her eyebrows. "Are you high? We don't need to talk about anything, Edward. Now please leave, you're making a scene." She hissed angrily._

_I smiled at her coldly. "A scene? This is nothing. This is a scene." I said as I pulled her out of her chair by the arm and tossed her over my shoulder. "Don't" I warned Newton when he went to protest. It only proved how much of a pussy he was since he actually sat back down, while the girl over my shoulder beat the shit out of me. _

_I ignored the voices around us and stormed out of the diner with Bella shouting for someone to call the police to arrest my ass._

_It was only when we reached the street did I put her down._

_"What is wrong with you?" She yelled at me._

_"Wrong with me? What are you doing in there with Newton?" I yelled back._

_"I was on a date, you moron!" She snapped as she smoothed down her dress._

_"With Newton?" I scoffed. "You can't stand him."_

_She looked me in the eye. "Well, I have discovered recently that people tend to surprise you. People you can't stand turn out to be pretty nice guys and the guys you thought were your friends turn out to be assholes!" She yelled and went to shove past me._

_"I can explain about that," I started._

_"Explain what? That you think I'm a self-centered bitch who you don't give a shit about because you're too busy with your own life? That came in loud and clear, don't you worry." She snapped._

_"If you would just let me explain," I growled. Here I was trying to declare myself and she wouldn't let me. Typical woman._

_"I don't want you explanations! I thought you were my friend." _

_I stood there, just staring at her and trying to gather the courage to tell her. To tell her that I couldn't stop thinking about her. That ever since I saw her that afternoon something had changed. Something that wasn't just about how she looked, but how I saw her._

_She looked at me, waiting for me to say something, anything, but I just stood there. I was petrified of what would happen. _

_"Say something," She pleaded when I just stood there._

_"I can't." I whispered, hating myself for my cowardice._

_Bella just stared at me with those big brown eyes that I knew better than my own and shook her head in disappointment__._

_"I don't know why you're acting like this. Why you have ignored me and then accused me of being self-centered and then ruined my date. I don't know what changed you over the summer, but I would really like my friend back." And then, just like a few days ago, she turned around and didn't look back._

"By the way you were grinning, I thought this was the part of the story where you grew a pair," Bella commented.

"You have such a way with words, sweetie."

"Come on; get to the part where you declare yourself." She ordered.

I grinned at her. "Who said that I was the one to declare myself?"

_I sat on my front porch, hating myself for being weak. For being too afraid to go after what I wanted. What kind of solider would I make when I wouldn't fight for something that I wanted more than anything?_

_"Edward?" I looked up to the soft voice that came from in front of me._

_"Bella?" I whispered as I got to my feet. "What are you doing here?"_

_She smiled ruefully. "I didn't like the way things were left between us. We seem to being doing a lot of arguing lately where I turn and walk away."_

_I couldn't help but smile. "That we do."_

_She took a deep breath. "I came here also because I need to tell you something. Something important." _

_"What is it?" I frowned as the quiver in her voice._

_"I love you, Edward. And I don't mean in a friend kind of way. I didn't even realize it until James tried it on with me." She chuckled as she took a seat on the steps. I sat down next her, numb._

_"That's why we broke up. He wanted to have sex and I didn't. He demanded to know why I didn't want to be with him that way and it should have been that I wasn't ready, which I'm not, but that's not what came into my head."_

_"What came into your head?" I asked quietly._

_She turned to look at me with those brown eyes. "That he wasn't you. I didn't even know," She chuckled softly. "I didn't, but suddenly I was sure and it scared me and you weren't here and I even tried to date Tyler Crowley for a couple of weeks, but it just wasn't happening. Then you came back." She smiled as tears filled her eyes. "And I told myself nothing would happen, could have ever happen, but I guess some part of me thought..." She trailed off. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I know you don't see me that way, but I just wanted to tell you. It's been driving me insane for a while now. I just wanted to tell you," She whispered as she got to her feet and began to walk away._

_Bella loved me. Bella love me. That was all that was going through my head as I blindly watched her walk away. Bella loved me. _

_What the fuck was I doing sitting here?_

"I had to tell you. I was upset because I thought maybe you knew and were pulling away because of it. I decided to tell you and let the chips fall where they may because I loved you and I couldn't live with such regret if there was a small chance you felt the same way."

I turned to Bella with wide eyes as she spoke softly. So softly, I thought I may be imagining it.

"When you let me walk away... again. I thought that I was right. That you didn't want me." She smiled softly in the darkness. "Then I heard you call my name. You rushed up to me, I thought you'd mow me down for a moment, and then like in some movie, you whispered that you love me. That you hadn't realized until you saw me in a blue bikini," She laughed. "That over the past couple of weeks you realized that it was more than that. And then you kissed me and my heart was yours."

"Bella?" I whispered in shock.

She grinned at me. "Why did you think I woke you up at two in the morning? I had this dream about walking down the street, trying not to cry and then you came, like some white Knight and made me yours. I had to know."

I felt my heart soar as tears fell down my face. "You remember. You remember me."

She smiled and nodded as her own tears fell.

"I remember you."

**A/N**** So, there you go! She remembers him! Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**** Hi guys! Sorry about the late update, but with work, movie trips with friends to watch Paranormal Activity, Taylor Swift's new album and dinners out with my sisters I just haven't had time! I really hope you like this chapter, it's sweet and cute and I like it, LOL!**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the bright morning light streaming in through the bedroom window. I groaned as I rolled over and flung my arm out, searching for the man who had been there as I had fallen asleep.

He was gone.

I forced my tired body to move and sit up in the middle of Edward's large bed. I felt his side of the bed and frowned, it was cold.

I was careful as I got to my feet as my body was deliciously sore. I hadn't made love in over five years and last night was long and sexy and made it all worth it.

I scanned the room until I found my clothes from last night and dragged them on, eager to go and find that sexy man.

I heard someone in the kitchen and followed the sound until I saw Esme cooking pancakes in the kitchen.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her in her apron, humming softly as she flipped a pancake in the air before flopping it onto the plate.

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing when she did a spin move and then began singing into the spatula.

"Look out Tina Turner," I commented as she began her rendition of _'What's Love Got To Do With It'_.

Esme gave a shriek of surprise and threw the spatula in the air before twirling toward me, her hand clutched to her chest.

"Bella, I didn't know you were there," She panted as she turned off the stove before she set the kitchen on fire.

"Obviously," I replied dryly.

She flushed as she carried the huge plate of pancakes over to the kitchen table. "Pancakes?" She squeaked out.

It was then I realised how hungry I actually was and nodded my head enthusiastically as we both sat down at the kitchen table.

"Where is he?" I asked as I tucked into my third fluffy pancake.

Esme smiled. "He had to run a few errands. Or at least that's what he muttered on his way out the door, coffee up in hand," She chuckled.

I had to laugh. I didn't think Edward would be a morning person.

"So..." Esme trailed off, trying for coy and failing terribly. "You and Edward, huh?"

I sat back and waited for her to say what she wanted. Did she think it was a bad idea?

She smiled softly and picked her coffee. "It's nice to see him smiling, Bella. To see him happy. To see him at all," She added wryly.

"What?" I demanded in confusion.

"He works constantly so I don't get to see him as much as I'd like to. Then, when he's home, he lives in Savannah." She sounded so sad that I felt my hand reaching out to hold hers across the table.

"Why? Why does he live in Savannah?"

Esme smiled sadly. "He says he always liked it there, but I know the truth. He couldn't stand being here without you." She shrugged. "And I know that you always told him how much you enjoyed your trips to your aunt and uncle in Savannah."

My eyes widened and I felt the sting of tears as my heart clenched. "He never, did he? He never gave up on me."

Esme shook her head. "No. I don't think it's possible for him to give up on you. I don't think he knew himself why he moved there. To him, you left and didn't love him, but I think some part of him always held out hope."

I wiped away the tears that fell down my cheeks with the back of my hand. It was overwhelming, his love.

"I wish none of this had happened." I said and then I realized that I didn't mean it, not completely and I frowned.

Esme seemed to understand. "If this hadn't of happened then you wouldn't met you friends, who became your family."

I smiled. "I guess I wish for the impossible."

"That's okay. Whatever happened, Bella, it's in the past. The important thing that you should focus on is the now. You and Edward are together. You and your family are together. Your home," She shrugged. "That is that all that should matter."

"Esme, when I was gone, did you hate me?" I asked, I didn't know why, but I wanted to know.

Esme sat quietly as she thought how to word her answer. "I didn't hate you. I was upset with you. I didn't understand you. I never understood why you left and I don't think anyone really did. Rosalie, though, she would defend your corner to the ground." She laughed. "Sometimes, especially in the beginning, when we would get together and the talk would turn to you and people would get angry or upset, Rosalie would just shake her head. She would say that something must have happened. Something that we didn't know, or understand, but she believed that it must have been something big for you to leave."

I sat there and imagined Rosalie, in the fact of everyone and all their anger, defending me to the ground.

Esme squeezed my hand. "I missed you."

I smiled softly as the back door opened and a very annoyed Edward came walking in. His scowl smoothed out into a smile when he saw me.

"I didn't know you were up," He commented as he walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I saw the absolute joy that filled Esme's eyes before she glanced away.

"I have to check on the laundry," She muttered as she got to her feet and headed in the opposite direction of the laundry room.

"That was subtle," I commented.

Edward grinned as he gently cupped my face with hand. "And that is why I love my mother," He drawled as he brushed his lips over mine.

"I missed you this morning." I whispered as he kissed his way along my jaw. I shivered when I felt his velvet tongue brushed against my skin.

"I had to go out for a while. I missed you, too," he murmured he pulled me to my feet, wrapping his strong arms around me, pulling me into a long, slow and sexy kiss.

"What's wrong?" I asked after he pulled away, seeing the worry in his eyes that he couldn't quite hide.

He gave me a forced smile. "Nothing."

"Edward..."

"Not now," he interrupted me before I could make him tell me. "I want to show you something."

I frowned at the light that came into his eyes. "What?" I asked warily.

He answered me by pulling out a black blindfold.

I raised my eyebrows as I took the blindfold from his fingers. "Is this going to be something kinky?"

He grinned mischievously. "Not at first," He promised. "I can't say the same for later. I do have a pair of handcuffs, though."

* * *

"Can I take it off now?" I demanded as Edward helped me climb from the car, taking advantage of the fact that I couldn't see a thing to feel me up.

"In a second," He chuckled as he directed me over what felt like grass.

I stumbled a long with a laughing Edward until we came to some pavement, which was a lot easier to walk along.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled and pulled the blindfold off.

I flinched away from the sudden light that blinded my eyes and then frowned up at the house in front of me. Had Edward blindfolded me to introduce me to someone? That didn't make sense. I knew the house, though and I wondered who was inside.

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked up at the large, white two story house that had a front porch with a swing and a red door. The house looked picturesque with the white picket fence, green lawn and the trees that were at the surrounded the back of the house.

Edward looked up at the house and spoke softly. "When you were a little girl and Emmett and I had taken you and Rosalie trick or treating." He smiled. "You and Rosalie ran around dressed up as witches while Emmett and I rolled our eyes and pretended that we were way too mature for something as childish as trick or treating."

I laughed at his expression that told me that he and my brother had wanted to join in.

"What girl did you two have your eye on?" I asked, knowing that's why they had wanted to be so 'mature'.

Edward sighed dreamily. "Josie Pickler. She was the prettiest thing in our class and me and Emmett fought over her all the time."

I giggled. "And who got the girl in the end?"

Edward scowled. "Neither of us. She had a crush on Ben Cheney, who had no idea she even existed."

"Poor baby," I teased.

"Anyway, we came up to this house that had caught fire years ago. Every kid in town swore it was haunted and dared each other to go in. Original, I know," He added wryly. "So, somehow or the other Emmett dared the two of you to go into the house. Rosalie called him crazy, but you... You just handed me your bag of candy and skipped up and into the house." He chuckled. "I can admit now that even I thought some masked figure would drag you off and cut you into the little pieces. After about ten minutes, we all were getting worried, but then you just came strolling out and muttering about how the house should have been fixed up by now. We all asked what happened. What was inside? You just rolled your eyes and told us not to be silly."

I smiled at the image in my mind. Rosalie and I in our witches outfit, Edward and Emmett standing there and pretending that they were too mature and way too cool for something as silly as trick or treating. Of me coming out and rolling my eyes at them.

"You turned back toward the house with this dreamy expression on your face and said that one day, when you were older, that this would be your house. That you'd have a pretty lawn, with a picket fence; a red door and porch swing that you'll sit on and watch your children play in the garden in the summer."

I smiled. "That's nice."

"It is." He agreed.

I looked at the house. It looked in perfect condition. "Who fixed it up?" I asked, disappointed that the house belonged to someone else.

"I did." He answered, watching my expression carefully.

I stared at him blankly. "You did?"

He grinned. "Yes ma'am."

"Why?" I asked, not comprehending what he was telling me. Had he... No. "What did you do?"

He smiled. "Turns out when you do favors for the government over the years that risk your ass, they pay you," He shrugged. "So, when I realized that all work and no play made that number in my bank balance a lot higher, I decided to buy a certain something."

I gasped. "You didn't!"

He laughed. "Welcome home, Bella." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I looked up at the house in wonder and then turned to him. The love and awe that I felt for him must have been blatant because his eyes all but glowed with love in return.

"You never gave up on us, did you?" I whispered my throat thick with emotion.

He grimaced. "I wouldn't know about that."

I laughed and threw my arms around him. "Edward, you spent five years alone, not touching another woman because of me. You have been nothing but supportive since we found each other again. You have never given up and if you won't believe me, then look in front of you. You bought the house of my dreams and made it into a home even when you thought I had abandoned you."

"Maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment." He teased me and he trailed he fingers gently down my face.

I shook my head. "No. I think whilst your head believed in all the evidence, your heart believed in us."

I had expected him to chuckle at me cheesy, romantic theory, but he just said, "I'll always believe in us, Bella."

I rose onto my toes so I could kiss his sinful mouth and got lost in him.

"We're home?" I asked as I pulled away.

"We're home," He responded with such joy, I felt my heart shine.

Hand in hand we walked into the house. Our home.

* * *

After looking around the house and reveling in the beauty of the home that Edward had created for me we had gotten a little caught up in the moment and as Edward had said 'Christened' the living room floor.

Now we lay on the hardwood floor, content to be in each other arms even though it was cold and uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you get any furniture?" I asked as I traced the lines of his chest with my fingertips.

Edward chuckled. "I wasn't going to go picking out furniture. I was hoping you would do that," He added softly.

I smiled as kissed his chest. "You were right."

Eventually, thoughts of this morning came to mind and I knew I would have to ruin this perfect moment with the question that had to be asked.

"What was wrong this morning? I could tell you were upset," I shrugged when he looked at me questioningly.

He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms protectively around me. "My friend Eric got back in contact with me. He's the one who found you and has been looking into what happened as a favor for me."

I felt myself tense in his arms. "What has he found?" I asked quietly as my heart beat painfully in my chest.

"He traced the emails back to a computer from the library in town." He bit out.

I felt the breath get knocked out of me. "The emails have been coming from the library? That means whoever did this is still in town," I forced myself to stay and felt Edwards arms close around me.

"Eric went through the libraries records but they didn't keep track of who used the computers and the CCTV is just for show. The fucking thing doesn't even work," He growled.

I tried to calm myself at the news. I knew a lot of stores still did that, especially in small towns like this where anything rarely happened. "So, we don't know who it is and they could still be in town."

Edward's silence was his only answer. It was all that was needed.

I clung onto him, my harbor, and tried to breathe, tried to hold back the terror that consumed me at the thought of the person who destroyed my life was still living in the town. That it could be anyone.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Edward vowed with such certainty that I couldn't help but believe. Edward would protect me with his last breath, I knew that. It was in knowing that that I force my lungs to work and breathe.

"I know."

We lay there for a moment longer; I finally calmed myself by listening to Edward's heartbeat. Eventually, his strong, sure heartbeat had soothed me. That's when I thought about the story Edward had told me about when I was a little girl, claiming this house as my own one Halloween night and I had a thought.

"Edward, what did I want to be when I grew up? I have never had much career aspirations and I always wondered why," I told him with a frown as I tried to remember.

Edward smiled as he ran his fingers down my spine. "It took me so long to find that out. I was always talking about my future and what I had planned, that I wondered what your plans were. You'd always shrug it off, until one day I made you tell me and you said you didn't want to because you were afraid I'd think it was silly. I promised that I wouldn't and you turned to me and said that you wanted to be a mother."

I felt something at his words, an echo of a memory I couldn't catch, but I knew he was right.

"I asked why I would find that silly and you frowned and said that these days' women were supposed to want to be lawyers and doctors, not housewives with a bunch of children."

"What did you say?" I smiled, knowing he would have said something about that.

He chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose. I couldn't help but feel this burst of happiness wash over me. Here we were, lying on the floor, naked, wrapped in each other's arms, everything was perfect. If I could find a way to freeze time so that we never had to move from the very moment, I would.

"I said that I thought that you would make a wonderful mother and that any kid would be lucky to have you. I told you that I doubted there was any job as hard as that. Then I told you that the only thing that was silly about that was the fact that you were ashamed of it. You smiled at me and said that it was good, since I seemed to have enough career aspirations for the both of us."

I laughed as I continued to trace his skin, loving how his muscles bunched under my touch.

He watched me for a while before speaking. "I told you how lucky I would be to come home to you."

I smiled as I looked at him, as I heard the words that were given straight from his soul. His heart. A heart that had belonged to me since I was sixteen and had been mine every day since. No matter what happened or what kept us apart, I had his heart and he had mine.

It was with that thought that the words came tumbling out of my mouth. Words that were so right and so true, that I didn't feel nervous.

"Marry me, Edward."

**A/N**** Hi, don't hate me! I was going to drag it out a little longer, but what the hell? I hope you like it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**** Hi, party people! Thank you all so much for you badass reviews! They make me smile! Here is the next chapter and I hope y'all (yes I used that word) like it! Please read and review and let me know what you think!**

**EPOV**

_"Eddie, would you calm the fuck down?" Emmett growled as he watched me pace back and forth._

_I had been home from basic training for a couple of hours and though I had already seen Bella, held her, kissed her and... Well a whole lot more, there was something else that needed to be done. Tonight._

_"Shut up, Emmett!" I snapped as I checked my reflection in the mirror one last time._

_Emmett groaned from his seat on the couch. "Yes, you're still pretty."_

_I turned to glare at my former best friend. "Well, I guess I'm lucky. When you were I hear that they thought you were Quasi Modo's offspring."_

_Emmett clutched him hands over his chest dramatically. "That hurt," He whimpered before cracking himself up._

_When he noticed that I wasn't laughing, he rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you're so nervous for, you know what the answer will be."_

_"Emmett, do you know how many stories I have heard about women who can't take the separation, who meet someone else and fall in love."_

_"That won't happen," He assured me._

_It did nothing to calm me down. I had seen one man devastated after his wife of ten years tell him in a letter that she had met someone else and was filling for divorce..._

_I know Bella loves me, but I couldn't help but feel this overwhelming fear of that maybe, one day, I would get that letter._

_"Yeah," I agreed quietly. "Where is she?" I demanded looking up at the stairs._

_Emmett rolled his eyes as he gulped down another coke. "Rose said something about perfection taking time."_

_I growled. "Women."_

_Five minutes later I glanced up at the stairs to see absolute perfection making her way down the stairs. In a sleeveless blue dress, her long hair falling in curls around her and her eyes on mine, she looked stunning and well worth the wait._

_"You ready?" She asked as she skipped down the meet me._

_I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and I knew the answer. "Yes."  
_

_An hour later we were seating in the restaurant and Bella was filling me in about what had been happening in town since I was gone. Including all the guys that had tried to ask her out since then._

_"So, I told Mike that even if he didn't have a girlfriend, I was still off the market," She giggled while I growled under my breath, vowing to beat him to a bloody pulp the next time I saw him._

_"Anyone else trying to move in on my girl whilst I'm gone?" I asked sarcastically._

_She laughed, the sound filling my heart and making it lighter. "You know, the usual, James, Markus. Tyler..." She trailed off, knowing I hated him._

_"Seriously?" I demanded as she giggled._

_"What can I say? I am a wanted woman." She shrugged her shoulder and grinned at me._

_I felt for her leg under the table. "I thought I showed you that earlier."_

_A beautiful blush spread across her cheeks as she slapped my hand away. "You did, now stop before we get kicked out and arrested by my father." _

_I chuckled and reluctantly removed my hand and set them both on the table slowly, making her laugh. _

_I was originally going to wait until the end of the night, walking through the park hand in hand, but seeing there in the candle light, her eyes filled of love and laughter, I knew it had to be now._

_"Do you know how much I love you?" I whispered._

_"Not as half as much as I love you," She answered something she always said._

_"Really?" I challenged as I got out my seat to get on bended knee right in front of her. I was close to her, touching her thighs, wanting the moment to be between the two of us and not the entire restaurant like I'd seen in so many cheesy romances. "Because I'm guessing by doing this I'm the one who loves you more."_

_Bella watched with wide eyes as I pulled out a ring from my jacket pocket and flipped the lid to see the ring that lay inside._

_"It's not the most glamorous ring in the world. It doesn't have so many diamonds that you can't count them all. It was my great grandmothers, who passed it on to her daughter and so on until it came to my mother, who gave it me to give to you. Not glamorous, like I said, but it's lasted."_

_"Are you?" She sputtered as I took her hand and placed the ring on her finger._

_"Marry me, Bella." I whispered._

_I watched as tears streaked down her cheeks and a beautiful smile lit her face like the sun does in the morning._

_"Yes. Always yes." She laughed as she cupped my face in her hands and kissed me._

_"I love you," I whispered against her lips._

_"I love you."_

It seemed quite fitting to me that Bella would be the one to propose this time around, I thought as I got to my feet and searched around for my jeans.

Bella turned to sit up, giving me the most beautiful view of her exposed body.

"Hey, asshole, I just proposed and you're getting dressed?" She demanded.

I turned to smirk at her. "All in good time, my love," I answered, hoping she wouldn't get dressed before I found my damn jeans.

I almost shouted in relief when I found them and dug my hand in the back pocket, searching frantically for the small object that lay there.

Clenching my fist around it, I dropped my jeans to the floor and made my way back to Bella, who looked like she wanted to deck me.

Grinning, I strolled over and helped her to her feet. "You have two Nano seconds to explain before I kick you in the balls and steal your car," She warned me. I knew she would too. God, I loved this woman.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." I teased as I got to my knees, her hand in mine.

"Edward," She gasped.

I laughed. "Oh, now you get it," I joked. "I proposed to you after basic training. We were young, you barely just gone eighteen and most of the town thought we were stupid. I didn't. After being with you I learned that when you love something, you hold onto it. When you left, I thought maybe the distance and the time apart had finally caught up to us and you didn't want to wait around anymore. Knowing that, I have carried this ring around with me for five years. I take it everywhere," I shrugged. "Someone very special is now telling me that this house is a sign that I never gave up on us. I take this ring as another sign."

I watched as tears fell down her cheeks and her eyes go from my face, to the ring and then back to my face.

"Marry me, Bella. Be my wife. My partner. Be the person who holds me when life gets a little too much. Be the one who makes everything worth it. Marry me," I whispered.

She smiled. "You do know you're naked, right?" She whispered, but I saw the answer in her eyes. Knew from the fact that she had asked me a couple of minutes ago.

I smirked. "I know. I think I'd look a lot more masculine if I had some clothes on."

She shook her head as she dropped to her knees in front of me. "You're perfect."

I smiled as I placed the ring on her finger. Again. "I promise I won't let anything happen to take this off again."

"I promise, too." She vowed as she kissed me.

Our perfect moment was destroyed by Bella's cell phone ringing.

"Ignore it," We bother muttered in unison.

We did. For ten minutes until the ringing drove us both insane and had effectively destroyed the mood with Taylor Swifts, _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together__._

"What?" Bella snapped as she answered.

I watched as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "We'll be right there." She promised as she closed the phone.

"Hey!" I protested. "I was going to consummate our engagement." I whined, making her smile.

"Well, it will have to wait, hot stuff. That was Emmett on the phone. Alice and Jasper just arrived."

* * *

I hadn't seen them since the day they waved us off. Back when I had been nothing but a creepy stranger to Bella, who had answers to her past. So much had changed since then. Everything but the way they both sized me up when they saw me.

Alice and Jasper Whitlock were opposites in every way from what I could tell. Jasper was tall, blonde, with a tan and dark eyes. Alice was short; her hair was as black as night, with ivory skin and bright blue eyes.

It wasn't only their looks that were opposites, but their personalities. Jasper was calm and quiet whilst Alice was bright and bubbly and had the ability to talk a mile a minute.

They both assessed me and the Swans as if we were Pod people and had brainwashed Bella. Bella stood nervously at their side after they had greeted each other like long lost sisters and Jasper had almost crushed her to death. Since then it had been dead silence.

I knew what the problem was. This was Bella's old family meeting Bella's new family. Both were protective and even possessive and didn't want to give up their position of Bella's best friend/sister and Bella's big brother/ protector.

Renee and Charlie seemed to be uncomfortable, but not so much of them, but of what to say. What did you say to the people who had taken your daughter in and made her feel safe and loved for the past five years?

"You're Alice?" Renee asked quietly. "You're the one who helped Bella?"

Alice turned to her with a warm smile. "I didn't help Bella so much as just be her friend." She shrugged.

Renee walked over and pulled tiny Alice into her arms and held her tightly. "Thank you," She whispered before moving onto Jasper and doing the same. It was comical to see the big man look like he couldn't breathe. "Thank you for taking care of her."

Alice looked slightly taken aback and I realised that they were just as worried about the Swans reactions to them as the Swans were about the Whitlock's reaction.

"You're welcome," She answered with a smile that was a lot brighter than before.

Bella stood there looking between Rosalie and her brother and the Whitlock's and I knew she was worried. She had mentioned to my mother about wishing for the impossible and I knew what she meant. She wished she had never lost so much with her family, but that meant not finding Alice and Jasper and their young daughter Macie, who was having a wonderful time entertaining the baby. If Bella said that she was glad for what happened because of Alice and Jasper then it was like she was saying she was glad she lost all the time she did with her family.

I moved to take her hand, letting her know that I was there and everything would be fine. What these people had in common was their love for Bella. As soon as they realised that no one means lesser to her, it would all work out.

Rosalie looked at Bella and saw the fear in her eyes and spoke. "So, you're the new best friend."

"And you're the old one," Alice answered. Neither spoke harshly, more in amusement.

Rosalie smiled. "How about we become friends," She offered holding out her hand and I felt such pride in her for taking that step. I knew how much she had missed Bella over the years and how she didn't want to give up her position as best friend for no one.

Alice smiled. "I'd like that," She answered taking her hand.

I felt Bella relax for a second before Emmett spoke.

"You let my little sister get into a car with this whack job, not knowing who he was or what he wanted with her?" He challenged.

"Hey!" I objected, but both ignored me.

Jasper grinned, rising to the challenge. "My father has connections in the army. I know everything about Edward. I know where he was born, where he attended school and the camps he went to every summer in preparation for his army career. I know he joined the Special Forces two years ago, which is extremely rare but he showed promise and has excelled ever since. I know that he was from the same town as Bella and engaged to her before she disappeared. I knew what he had for breakfast that morning. No way in hell was she getting into a car with a whack job and going anywhere."

"Hey!" I protested again. "Enough with the name calling and seriously?" I turned to Jasper. "Where's the trust?"

He smirked at me. "There is none. Not when it comes to her."

Emmett shocked us all by bursting out in hysterical laughter and taking Jaspers hand in his. "I like you."

I turned to Bella. "Do you see this?" I demanded feeling put upon.

"Poor baby," She teased. "Didn't you think I knew that Jasper did a check on you? I wasn't getting in a car with you unless I knew for sure I wasn't going to end up cut into tiny little pieces."

"No trust," I muttered in disgust as she wrapped her arms around me, smiling at the sight of her two families start to combine into one.

**BPOV**

I felt dizzy, but instead of at the party where I was overwhelmed by the constant flow of strangers hugging me, this time it was due to Alice, Rosalie and I twirling around on the dance floor for the past twenty minutes.

"I feel sick," Rosalie muttered as she made her way over to Emmett, who was sitting with the baby on his lap and Macie next to him playing on his cell phone. The sweet little girl had taken a liking to my bear of a brother.

"I need a drink," Alice giggled as we made our way to the bar.

After ordering our drinks we each hopped on a stool and decided to have a rest before going back to the dance floor.

"You look happy," Alice said when she noticed Edward and I sharing a smile.

I turned back to her with a laugh. "I am happy."

She frowned. "What about your memory? What if it never comes back completely?"

I shrugged. "I have remembered a couple of things. I told Renee and Charlie whilst you were in the bathroom with Macie, she's over joyed." I laughed at the memory of Renee screaming and wrapping me up in her arms before telling everyone in the bar about my memory returning.

Alice smiled. "You remembered!"

"Only two things. One of Rosalie and I and the other of Edward."

Alice smiled and nodded her head. "I'm guessing you needed that one of Edward."

"I did," I agreed. "It was so amazing, Alice. To remember walking down that street, heartbroken and loving him with everything in me. How happy I was when he kissed me. Amazing," I repeated with a dreamy sigh.

"I am so happy for you, Bella," Alice whispered as she reached for my hand.

I smiled ruefully. "Is it strange? You know, calling me Bella instead of Grace?"

Alice thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No. Grace, Bella, you'll always be my best friend."

I smiled at her before glancing toward Rosalie. "Room for one more?"

Alice watched at the beautiful blond giggled with little Macie and I saw her eyes soften. "Definitely room for one more. The real question is, is the room for one more around here? Or three," She shrugged.

"What?" I frowned.

Alice sighed and ruffled her short hair with her hands, something she always did and I loved it about her. "You know how Jasper is from the south and for years he's been trying to get me to move closer to his home."

"But you always said no because you didn't want to leave me," I finished for her and grinned when her jaw dropped. "I always knew. I was selfish, I guess," I shrugged. "I wanted you to stay."

"Bella," Alice said and squeezed my hand. "I wanted to stay. But now that your here, all I'm hearing from my ever loving husband is how nice it would be to be closer to you and how he's always wanted to move out of the city."

"So, will you be in the area or in Beaufort?" I asked before I started screaming.

Her smile could light up the city. "Beaufort. It's all a part of our deal of moving down here. We've already spoken to the local hospital and they said they are lucky to have us," She batted her eyelashes in mock modesty.

"You're moving here?" I demanded.

"Like I would ever be too far away from my best friend. Jasper is over the moon," She laughed.

I screamed and threw my arms around her.

It was strange to think that a few weeks ago my life seemed very simple and happy and yet like something was missing at the same time. Now I had the family I never knew back, I got to keep my best friends close by and I had the most amazing fiancé.

My life was perfect.

* * *

"When will you get here?" I asked down the phone as I walked down the stairs.

"I'll be there soon, I'm just helping Alice and Jasper gets settled now." Edward told me.

"I feel bad. Shouldn't I be the one to help them settle in?" I asked as I paused to look at the Christmas photos of Emmett and I that hung in the hallway.

"Bella, honey, you don't know how to drive," he pointed out, his voice full of amusement.

I scowled. "I can too drive."

I heard his deep sexy laugh over the phone. "You couldn't drive before and after talking to Alice I know you can't drive now."

"Why did I say that Id marry you, again?" I demanded as I stroked my fingers over the photo of Emmett and me.

"Actually, you were the one who asked me, remember?"

I laughed. "I don't know if anyone told you, but I have amnesia, so I have no idea what you are talking about."

I heard his deep laughter. "No way. You can't pull your amnesia card on this one. You love me and you want to marry me because you can't live without me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I drawled. "Do you know if our parents have left yet?"

I heard his groan. "Nope. I doubt they'll be home for quite some time."

I chuckled at the memory of our parents. They had gotten into the party mood and drank the entire bar. When Edward had tried to nudge his mother out the door she had pushed by him and climbed onto a table with my mother and sun their heart out to _Dancing Queen_.

"You can't just leave them there," I giggled.

"When my mom starts doing body shots off my dad, then I can leave them wherever I want. There are something's you can't un see. It's not funny," He snapped when I laughed at him.

"Don't be long." I told him. "I kind of miss you."

"I kind of miss you, too," He teased.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied before I hung up the phone and took the chance to wander around the empty house.

This was my home for a little while longer. Soon I would be moving into the home Edward had built for us and I couldn't wait, but I couldn't lie and say I wouldn't miss the house that felt so like home to me.

I jumped when someone knocked on the door and then laughed to myself. I was like one of those girls in the horror films. The beautiful blond teenager always gets off the phone with her boyfriend who is on the way to see her when someone knocks on the door. Next thing you know, the boyfriend is sliced and diced and so is she.

I really need to stop watching scary movies, I thought as I made my way to the door, turning on the lamp in the hallway. Due to the fact that this did remind me of all the horror movies Id watched, I checked through the peep hole and sighed in relief before I opened the door.

"Hi," He said with a friendly smile. "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" I said as I stepped back. "To be honest, I'm glad it's you. I had all these images of the _Scream_ mask and worked myself up into a frenzy." I laughed.

He chuckled. "No, your fine. I just popped round because your dad told me I could borrow his fishing rod. He was supposed to give it to me tonight, but after seeing him and your mom doing their own rendition of Dirty Dancing, I thought I better come and get it. I leave first thing." He explained.

I shook my head with a smile. "No, of course. I don't know where he keeps the thing, but if you want to have a look around..." I trailed off.

"That's great," He smiled.

We started in Charlie's den; since he had a shotgun in there I thought maybe he would have a fishing rod in there. I hoped it wasn't loaded.

"So, your mom told me that you were starting to regain your memories," He commented.

"Yeah," I smiled as I looked around for that damn fishing rod. Why would Charlie tell him he could have it when he wasn't here to find it? "Maybe it will be in basement," I muttered as I turned to him.

It was then I was hit with a feeling of dread. This was familiar to me and I didn't understand why. Dammit!

Then I was hit with the memory of who killed me.

Of the man who was standing in front of me.

**A/N**** Dun, dun, dun! Okay, hopefully, you all hate me. That means I'm doing something right. I will be updating tomorrow**!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**** Hi guys! My fingers are cramped from the amount of typing I have done today! Two chapters written from nothing in one day. Seriously, my hands hurt...**

**Now, in this chapter there will of course be an attack and it won't be pretty and easy, so because some would rather not read the content below, this is a warning to let you know. It is rated M, something I always do so that I don't have to restrict what I write. So, as a pre warning for those who would find it offensive, please do just skip this chapter. I don't want to offend anyone.**

**That being said, I will say 'I told you so' if anyone reviews with a complaint, lol. Please read and review!**

**BPOV**

_"Mike, what are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the door._

_He smiled at me. "Sorry it's so late, but I needed to talk to you about something. It's important." He added with a frown._

_"Yeah, sure, come in." I replied as I opened the door to usher him inside. "Is everything okay? Is it Jess?"_

_Mike scoffed. "Jess is fine," He sneered._

_"What happened? Did you have a fight?" I demanded, taking in his tone and his ruffled appearance__._

_"No." He answered as he stood there, staring at me intensely__._

_His look made me uncomfortable and I cursed the fact that I was alone in the house. At least if Emmett or my parents were here he wouldn't try anything. Mike had always had a crush on me, but it was never something I returned and had told me as nicely as I could in an effort to spare his feelings. It didn't stop him from telling me I was beautiful, or talking about how great we could be together if I gave us a chance. _

_"Then what is it? What's wrong?" I asked._

_"Bella, when are you going to give in?" He asked in a whisper. "When will you realize that we are meant to be together?"_

_"Mike," I interrupted him. "I have told you so many times, I just don't feel that way. I'm sorry."_

_"You don't mean that," He growled, his face contorting with anger._

_I took a step back. In all the times that Mike had come on to me, or asked me out, I had been uncomfortable, yes, but never afraid. I was afraid now._

_"Mike, please listen. I love Edward. I have always loved him."_

_"Why?" He growled. "He's not even here. I am, Bella," He said, gripping my hands in his. "I'm here. I have always been here. You just haven't let yourself see me because he's always been in the way. He's gone now, we can be together. Why won't you see that?" He demanded, shaking me._

_"Mike, let go," I ordered, trying to remain calm._

_He pulled his hands away from me like I had burned him. "I'm sorry," He whispered hoarsely. "I don't want to hurt you. Never you. You just never listen. We are meant to be together, Bella. I have known it since I can remember. I think of you all the time. I dream of you. Of my hands on you, my mouth. Your body writhing underneath mine." He whispered huskily as he pulled me back into his arms. "I know you feel it, too."_

_"Mike," I snapped as I struggled to push him away. _

_He backs us up against the wall, pressing his body against mine so I could feel his arousal. I felt like I was going to be sick. _

_"Just let yourself feel it, Bella. I know you do. I know you want me," He said as he pressed his mouth to mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth._

_I had always thought that in this situation, I would be one of those people who fought. Who clawed and kicked until they escaped, but I wasn't. I froze. _

_I couldn't move as he ravaged my mouth with his, as he ground his hip against mine, groaning in pleasure._

_"That's it, Bella, let yourself feel me."_

_Move! I screamed in my head. Do something, do anything, but I couldn't. I wanted to move, to claw at him until I could struggle free, but it was like I had just shut down and I couldn't move! How could I not be moving?!_

_"That's it, baby," He said as his hands drifted down to my thighs to cup me and all I could think was to move, to do something as he began to unzip my jeans so he could get better access to me._

_I heard the zip of his jeans and I wanted to scream. This couldn't be happening, not to me. It was then that I saw the image of my family, of my friends. Of Edward. My beautiful Edward who was so brave and courageous, fighting for our country. He would kill him. I knew that. It was Edward's face, his voice in my mind that gave me the courage to move. To fight._

_"No!" I screamed, clawing my nails across his neck. _

_"Stupid bitch!" He yelled as he jerked away from me to place his hand over his torn flesh._

_"Stay away from me," I snapped as I tried to run for the door. If I got to the door then I could call out for help. I could get away from him._

_"I don't think so," I heard him mutter as he tackled me to the ground and pinned me beneath him. "You little slut! You think you can tease me and then say no? You want me."_

_"I don't want you! I have never wanted you!" I spat at him as I struggled fiercely beneath him. I would not let him do this. I would not let him ruin my entire life._

_He laughed hysterically. "Please! I felt you, Bella, I know you want me. You think I can't see desire in a woman's eyes. Your mine."_

_"Never!" I shouted and managed to knee him in the groin and got to my feet. "Help!" I screamed as I got to the door and felt his hand drag me back by my hair._

_"Please!" I begged._

_"No," he growled demonically in my ear as he turned me to face him. It was like looking at a stranger. Not at the boy who I had known my entire life. "I won't let you destroy my life, you stupid little whore." He said as he backhanded me._

_The pain was overwhelming. I had never been in a fight in my entire life so I didn't know how to take a hit. Even my brother, who was as big as a mountain, had always taken it easy on me. Mike didn't. He put all of his force into his strike and I went flying._

_I must have hit something, because these was this explosive pain in my head before darkness fell and I knew no more._

I gasped as I came to and looked up into the eyes of the man who tried to kill me. Who tried to rape me.

His brow wrinkled with concern. "Are you okay, Bella?" He asked as he steadied me with his hand.

It took everything not to cringe away from his touch, but I knew I couldn't let him know that I knew. That I knew it was him.

I forced myself to smile up at him. "Yeah, I just had a little bit too much to drink. I went all woozy for a second there. Why don't you keep looking while I go and get me a drink of water," I suggested. "Do you want anything to drink?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He answered casually, but I could feel his eyes watching me intently.

I nodded. "Okay. I won't be a second." I assured him as I made myself walk calmly out of the room instead of the all-out run that I wanted too.

I was about to turn to the front door when I heard his voice. "You know what, I will take that drink. Just give me a second, I think I found it."

"Okay!" I called back calmly, though I was freaking out.

A thought hit me as I made my way to the kitchen. I dragged my cell phone out from my back pocket and texted Edward.

**It's Mike! He attacked me! He's here!**

I had just rammed my phone in my back pocket when I heard his voice come from behind me.

"I swear, your dad is a secret hoarder." He laughed.

I made myself laugh in return as I opened the fridge to give myself a moment to compose myself. "I know. My mom told me on my first night back that he kept everything. She's considering getting him professional help." I added as I poured him a glass of juice, eyeing the knives that were wedged into a block of wood on the counter.

"Oh, Bella," He sighed. "I really wish it didn't have to end like this."

My heart thudded at his words as I turned back to him. "What?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

He shook his head and that glint that I had seen in him the night he had attacked me was back in his eyes.

"Never play poker, Bella. I knew you remembered the second I saw your eyes back there. You're not a very good liar. Why did you have to come back?" He demanded as he backed me into the corner. "How are you even alive? I dumped you there, I thought you were dead."

"Next time you should make sure," I whispered breathlessly.

He smirked and it was so cold, it made me shiver.

"Believe me, this time I will."

I shook my head. "I won't let you. You are a monster," I growled out. "You tried to rape me and then when I fought back you killed me."

His features contorted as he tried to control his rage. "It was an accident! I didn't mean for you to hit your head. I had no choice!" He growled.

"Like I did? You were going to rape me!" I spat out, the adrenaline pumping through my body giving me more courage than I felt.

He slammed his fist into the wall. "You wanted me. I could see it, feel it in you. You just freaked out because of Cullen," He sneered Edward's name as he once again pressed his body to mine. "I know what would have happened if you had just given in. I would have been inside you and you would have enjoyed every second. I know you would." He whispered as he traced his hand across my breast.

When I went to strike him, he pulled out the gun I didn't know he had. "I don't think so, Bella."

I backed up when I saw the gun. Shit, was all I could think.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"Because I was safe. I was happy. I wasn't going to prison for an accident. Then you had to come back and fuck everything up."

I frantically tried to think of a way to stall him. To give myself time to get out of this. If there was a way.

"Your scratches," I whispered. "How did you explain those to Jessica?"

He grinned. "I didn't. Jessica knew everything. She knew I came here to get back at her after we'd had a fight. She knew how you tried to seduce me and then panicked when it worked. How you teased me and then branded me a rapist. She knew it was an accident and she helped me."

"Jessica knew," I whispered in horror as I remembered the sweet girl who had been so nice to me. She had known Mike had come here to sleep with me; she had bought his bullshit of how I seduced him and then helped me when everything had gone to hell. "She's been helping you all along."

He laughed. "The email was her idea. So was the ring. She drove me out to that ditch and told me to dump you there and never look back. That's exactly what I did. Until you returned.

"Why Mike? Why me?" I demanded. I guess it was a stupid question, but I needed to know what had happened to start this off.

Rage filled his eyes. "You were supposed to be mine. Do you know how long I waited for you? I stood on the side lines when you were with James. I stood by and watched as you threw yourself all over him. Then, when you finally broke up with that fucker I saw my chance, but then you were with Tyler." He growled. "Then, like the little slut you were, you moved onto me. I didn't mind," He shrugged. "I had known this day would come. I knew the day would come when you would be mine. Then Cullen walked in and took you out of there. Did you come back into your date? Fuck no! Like a bitch in heat you went after him," he snapped. "Then it was like I never existed. It almost destroyed me to know you were with him. To know you let him touch you. I couldn't let it go. So I told you big brother about what his best friend and little sister was up to," He grinned.

I felt my jaw drop as I remembered Rosalie telling me about how Emmett had caught the two of us kissing in my bedroom when we thought we were alone. How Emmett was supposed to out for the night.

"You told him," I whispered.

He nodded, pride filling his eyes. "I stood there in the shadows and watched as Emmett kicked the shit out of him. Your Prince Charming saying he wouldn't fight his friend. That he loved you," He sneered.

He had stood there and watched as his work unfolded. This went deeper than some crush. "You're crazy," I whispered.

"Like a fox," He answered in amusement. "And here you are, at my mercy once again. I should have brought the gun last time. It works in making you do what I want," He said as he trailed the muzzle across my chest. My heart pounded so much that I thought it would actually break my ribs.

I saw the look of desire fill his eyes and I felt bile rise in my throat. He was getting off on this. He was sick.

"You forget one thing," I muttered, knowing that he would kill me. I wouldn't freeze this time. I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"What's that?" He drawled.

"I have changed a lot in the last five years," I muttered as I struck, knocking the gun out of his unsuspecting hand and striking him in the wind pipe until his doubled over, gasping for air.

As I rushed to get the gun from him, I silently thanked Alice for insisting on taking me to self-defense classes. It had saved my life.

As I watched Mike gasping for breath, I reached for my phone and dialed 911. I wasn't like him. I wasn't a murderer.

I screamed when the door came crashing open and I heard Edward, my brother and Jasper calling out my name.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled as I tried to catch my breath.

I watched as they came filing in, Edward and Emmett with their guns drawn and pointed on Mike who lay on the floor, gasping for air.

"You're late."

* * *

Later that night as Edward and I sat on the porch swing, rocking back and forth, I took a moment to think of all that had happened today.

This morning I had been so happy. I had been with the man I love, in our new home and planning our future. Then my two families became one and I had never been happier. Then the man who tried to kill me had tried again. Now we sat here, listening to the crickets sing.

Mike had been taken to hospital and arrested, while the police had picked Jessica up. Both would pay for their crimes. Jessica had reportedly broken down and blamed everything on Mike. Telling the police that she had no choice. That he had forced her to help him. Eventually her true colors had shown and the police had dragged the truth out of her. She had blamed me. Said that I had teased him, tempted him and then freaked out afterward in regret.

It had surprised me that she thought that Mike had succeeded in raping me. She had helped him believing that he had done something so monstrous and inhuman. Something that no woman, or man for that matter, should be able to look the other way on. Jessica was just as sick as Mike was.

It had taken a lot to stop the men in my life, and the women, to stop from killing Mike and Jessica when they found out the extent of what had happened that night.

I would never forget the looks in their eyes when they heard that Mike had almost raped me. It had taken every cop in the room to hold them back from going in there and tearing him limb from limb.

After hours of interviews and police stations, I had wanted to scream, but Edward had told me how important it was so I had stayed and told them exactly what happened. Then and now.

It had killed my family to know that they had lived in the same town as the monster who had taken me away from them. How they had shared drinks and conversation, never knowing who he really was. Never knowing of what he had done to me.

It was over now. Mike and Jessica would pay and I was with my family. That was all that mattered.

"I want to kill him," Edward whispered as he held me to him.

"I know," I replied quietly.

"To think of what he did..."

"Edward, it's over." I told him. "I will admit that I think I will have a few nightmares over what happened, but I need you to be there."

He looked down at me with such love and devotion. "I will always be here."

"I know." I said again, but with a smile this time.

"You would tell me, right? If he did more..." He trailed off. "It wouldn't change how I feel about you Bella. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

I smiled at him. "There is no more. I promise. I remember feeling ashamed, though. That I didn't fight him off. That I couldn't."

Edward's jaw clenched and I knew he was desperately trying to regain control for me. "Everyone reacts differently. You can't blame yourself. Or feel shame. None of this was your fault and I am so proud of you. I am so thankful that I have you." He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks and breaking my heart.

I reached up to kiss away his tears.

"It's over, Edward. We're together and no one will ever keep us apart again. I promise."

"I promise." He repeated as he dropped his mouth onto mine and I lost myself in his kiss.

I was strangely happy. Despite everything the night had brought me I was safe and with my friends and family and I was in the arms of the man I loved and that was all that really mattered.

I was home.

**A/N**** Well, I hope you liked it! Please let me know. There will be one chapter left, just something to let you all know what happened next with Bella and Edward. Please review and let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**** Hi! Thank you all for your comments! Here is a little round up so we know what happened next with Edward and Bella. It isn't long; it's just a little snap shot. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Bella, will you please calm down?" Alice begged as I paced back and forth.

"How can I calm down?" I demanded. "He's late," I moaned as I paused to stare out of the window.

"Bella," Rosalie snapped. "Do not make me slap you. He told you noon and it's only just gone five past."

I growled as I paced.

It was okay for them, they saw their husbands every day. I hadn't seen mine in months since he got called back. Edward's missions were something I didn't know much about since they were top secret. Edward took his job seriously, I had found out with dismay. I had figured I would get all the details when we were married.

I sighed as I remembered our wedding.

It hadn't been a big affair, just a small ceremony beside the lake where Edward and I had shared so many memories since we were children.

With Macie as a flower girl, Riley stumbling beside her eating flowers as he went, Alice and Rosalie as bridesmaids and Emmett as best man and Jasper as an usher, all my friends had been involved in our special day. It had been short and simple and at twilight with candles surrounding us. It had been perfect.

In the months after my attack both Mike and Jessica had been sentenced and were now paying for their crimes in prison. Even though I knew one day they would be free, they would never be welcome in Beaufort again.

Alice and Jasper had moved into town with Macie and settled in quickly. It was like they were born and raised in the town, everyone loved them.

Rosalie and Alice had become fast friends and the three of us were inseparable. The same thing had happened with Jasper, Emmett and Edward. They all got on like a house on fire, though they teased that it wasn't like they had much of a choice since the three of us girls were always together. We had rolled our eyes and pointed out that they were the ones who texted each other all the time.

My parents had loved the fact that Emmett and I were only minutes away and seemed to be making up for lost time with all the photographs that they had taken in the last four years.

I had loved being Edward's wife. He made me feel beautiful and loved and made me thank god every day that I had him in my life. That he had found me. When I had eventually met Eric Yorkie, I had almost crushed the tall man in the bear hug I gave him. If it wasn't for him, who knew if Edward and I would have been reunited.

I looked once again outside the living room window before glancing around at the wonderful home that Edward and I had built since we had moved into our home soon after we had been married.

We had 'christened' every single room in the house.

I glanced outside once again and screamed. "He's here! He's home!"

**EPOV**

I had just gotten out of the car, sore and tired and eager to be home. This was my last tour of duty. I was officially a civilian. Well, not a civilian, I was joining the local fire department.

I would miss my job and the perks that came with it, but nothing came close to how much I missed home while I was away on duty. Now I would never leave again.

I dropped my bag to the floor as the door came crashing open and the woman I loved came bombing down the path and threw herself into my arms.

She greeted me like this every time I returned.

I knew how she worried while I was away and how she hated it when I left. I hated it. I hated seeing the worry in her eyes, the dark circles that were there when I returned. I hated that I was the reason for her worry, but that was in the past. I was home and I was never leaving again.

"I missed you," She squealed as she crushed the life out of me.

"I missed you, too, baby," I whispered as I crushed my mouth against hers. God, how I wanted her.

You'd think that the passion I felt for this woman would have dimmed over time, but it had grown. I had never wanted her more.

"I love you," She said as he placed kisses over my face, anywhere she could reach.

"I love you," I responded with a smile.

"You need a shower and a shave," She commented as she ran her fingers across my stubble. I chuckled and nuzzled her neck. Reveling in the feel of her, the smell, and the taste.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

We both turned to see the beautiful little girl with bronze curls and Bella's big brown eyes come running down the path.

Bella giggled as she pulled out of my arms so I could scoop her up in my arms and hold her close.

"Renesmee," I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"She's been waiting for you all day," Bella laughed as she ran her fingers through our daughter's curls.

Almost four years ago, Bella had come to me and told me that I had to return safely to her because we were having a baby.

I hated missing so much of my daughter's life and it was one of the reasons why I left the Special Forces.

Renesmee as smart and sweet and beautiful.

I looked from my daughter to my beautiful wife and realised that Bella had been right all those years ago as she stood on this very step. She would watch out children grow in this house. We would raise them together and grow old together. And I would love her every day of my life and wherever we went after that.

People often asked Bella about her memories and while she had gotten many back over the years, some of them would always remain unknown to her.

Bella had told me that regaining all of her memories wasn't important, that she remembered all she needed to. She remembered her family and her friends and she remembered me.

She had taken me into her arms and told me that while her head may have forgotten who I was, her heart hadn't. That something's were unforgettable and our love was one of them.

As I took her into my arms and was surrounded by my wife and my daughter, my world, I knew that she was right.

Ours was an unforgettable love.

**A/N**** And there you have it! I have enjoyed writing this story so much! I thank every one of you for enjoying this with me. Those of you who have added this story to your favorite lists and followed. To those who have made me laugh hysterically with your wonderful reviews. I love you all!**

**So, I end this story with Edward and Bella getting what they always dreamed of, a life together where they will live happily ever after.**


End file.
